Love, Destiny, and Pain
by Master-of-Wind
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up in a strange way, then feelings begin to arise. What will happen when things get rough? Rated M just in case.
1. Enter the Malfoy

I would like to give a major warning to anyone that would find some offense in Gay relationships of any sort. SO READ THIS RIGHT HERE à if you have some problem with slash stories, this is a Harry/Draco, and if you leave anything complaining about the fact that they are gay, that is your problem, and not any of mine. So "go polish your broom stick" (Taken from "I wont walk away" meaning, to jack off)

Also I would like to apologize ahead of time for anyone who finds this boring and dull, I am new to this writing thing. And have been spending a lot of time thinking about if I should try it out here or not. So here it is, and please leave as much reviews as are allowed, I need lots of advice, and lots and lots of encouragement.

Disclaimer: I really don't understand the point of these, I mean jus the name of this site kinda explains that we are fans, and that if we owned these we would be publishing them in mass quantities. No actually I would find someway to make Draco real, and make him my sex slave. Well here it is anyway.

I do not own anything related even slightly to Harry Potter. All rights to the story belong to the wonderful and talented J.K.Rowling. I think I covered all the major bases. So without further staling, here is you story.

I was just informed by my friend (after posting) that it wasn't right for me to not mention her for helping me. So I have reposted, and would like to give major credit to my friend Lily, she has helped my lots of time during the creation of this story, and it would probably have no names, and suck if it wasn't for her.

As my friend tessa would say, "Snaps for lily." :-P

-------------------------------------------

Harry woke up to the sound of a small popping. He slowly opened his eyes, staring into the darkness.

He knew that someone had jus aparated in his room, but his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet. Clouds covered the night sky.

Once the clouds outside parted, allowing the moonlight to streak into the window, the beams of light fell on a pale face. That pale face belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Harry stared up in wonder at the face of his known rival. Draco's eyes were still closed, and his breaths long, as if he was still sleeping.

Harry couldn't help but feel that Draco actually looked beautiful, with the moonlight shining down his blonde locks of hair.

Harry stood from his bed, walking over to the Draco's sleeping form. Harry didn't know what to do. He knew he should wake Draco, but he couldn't feel a want to watch him more. Just to memorize how entrancing Draco looked at this very moment

Harry shook his head. He didn't have these kinds of thoughts. He wasn't gay.

Slowly he raised his hand to Draco's shoulder, shaking him lightly. Draco's eyes fluttered for a moment, before popping open at the sight of Harry Potter shaking him.

"Stop it, Potter!" Draco hissed menacingly, slapping Harry's hand away. "I'm awake now."

Draco glared at Harry. "What are you staring at, Potter?" Harry immediately turned a bright shade of red. Draco didn't notice, though, since the room was so dark.

Draco scanned the room with his eyes. "I don't know how you got me here," Draco said angrily. "But I demand that you send me back NOW!"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't bring you here," He said with a small sneer in his voice. "Send yourself back."

Harry turned, heading back to his bed. Draco grabbed Harry and flung him around. "I just woke up to find myself here. Which means you brought me here Potter! Send me back!"

Suddenly Harry heard stirring from down the hall. "Shut up, Malfoy." He said placing his hand over Draco's mouth. "If you wake up my uncle and aunt, there will be more trouble than you can imagine."

Draco glared at Harry, but took a hint, and shut his mouth. "I don't care how I got here" he hissed, "but you had better find some way to send me back."

Harry motioned to his bed. "Sit down, Malfoy, before you give yourself a heart attack."

Draco glared at him, but went and sat down anyway. "So how do you expect to get me home Potter?"

Harry began to slowly pace the small length of his room. "You aparated in here, you should be able to just aparate back."

"I aparated in my sleep" Draco said "If what you say even is true."

Harry scowled at him, then resumed his pacing. "We can't floo, you can't seem to aparate, and you don't have a broom, so that leaves us with..."

"Nothing!" Draco interrupted Harry. "That leaves us with no way for me to get home."

Harry sighed, going to his bed and sitting next to Draco. "Then I guess you're stuck here until morning."

Draco looked over at Harry, like he had just condemned him to life in Azkaban. "If I'm here in the morning, then my father will find me." Draco said, with a look of fear on his face that Harry had never seen. "You have no idea how much he would beat me for being here."

"Draco...I didn't know..." Harry said, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco immediately leapt from the bed, his eyes burning with hate. "Don't touch me" His voice beginning to rise, "You have such a perfect life here! No one knows how terrible I have it."

Harry looked like he had just been slapped. _Last time I try to be nice to him _Harry thought. "Fine then Malfoy, find your own way home!"

Draco stared at Harry as he rolled over pulling the covers over his head. "You can't leave me like this!"

Harry rolled over to look at Draco. "Either you stop being your pig headed Slytherin self, or else I don't give a flying fuck..."

Draco's face fell. He knew that his only chance to save himself from a severe beating was to work with this Gryffindor. "Fine, Potter. Get me home, please!"

Harry stood up, walking over to Hedwig. "I think we should write to Dumbledore. He would know how to get you out of here"

"Are you crazy! Dumbledore doesn't care about me. He would just write me father."

"Get over yourself Malfoy. I will write to Dumbledore and ask him to not tell your father."

"You think he will actually do that?!? He doesn't care, he would probably like it that I got beat."

Harry winced at the harshness of Draco's voice. "Dumbledore isn't like that. He would do this for me, if not for you."

Malfoy's face turned into a harsh sneer. "Oh yes, Dumbledore's little baby here with Draco Malfoy. He would be here in a second, but only to place me under the cruciatus curse."

"Just trust me Malfoy. It's the only chance you've got."

"I will not let you destroy me!" Malfoy screamed.

Harry leapt to his feet, quickly placing his hand over Draco's mouth. "Do you want me uncle to kill both of us? Keep your mouth shut."

"Harry Potter!" Harry's eyes fell when he heard that voice. Draco had awakened his uncle.

Harry glared at Draco. "Now you've done it Malfoy." He looked around the room quickly. "We have got to hide you."

Harry quickly decided on the bed, shoving Draco under it. "I can't believe I'm down here, hiding like a rat." Draco complained.

Harry sighed; he could hear his uncle unlocking the several bolts, placed to keep him in.

His uncle burst through the door, his face a crimson red. "What the devil are you doing up this early, talking to yourself."

"Nothing uncle Vernon." Harry lied.

"We give you a roof over your head, clothes on your back, and even Dudley's second room. Out of the goodness of our hearts. And we get rewarded by being woken at 3AM!?!"

Harry winced, as his uncles booming voice seem to shake the room. "I'm sorry uncle. I won't do it again."

"And don't even think of letting that bloody bird out." Vernon said, staring at Hedwig.

Vernon turned leaving the room. Slamming the door, and locking it on his way out.

"Is it safe to come out." Came a whisper from under the bed.

Harry couldn't help letting out a small giggle. "Yes Malfoy, you can come out now."

Draco pulled at the carpeting, seeming to have some trouble escaping Harry's bed. "We had better do something fast" Draco said, once free of Harry's bed.

"Why?"

"Cause at 6 my father gets up. And if he finds me not in my room he will search for me."

"So, it would probably take him a while to find you here."

"No you don't understand. He's got tracking charms on me, so that I could never run away."

Suddenly something popped into his head that he hadn't thought of for the entire time Draco had been standing in his room. "Wait a second. Wasn't your dad imprisoned in Azkaban for being a death-eater."

"Yes, but since there are no dementors left at Azkaban, people have been escaping like crazy."

"So why hasn't the Order stepped in and stopped it."

"Cause they have bigger problems. Like the recent attacks on Muggles and Wizards."

"Yeah you're probably right..."

Harry seemed to space out for a second, brought back when Draco grabbed his shoulder. "If you don't want to die, you had better start writing that letter to Dumbledore."

Harry looked at him comically. "So its ok for you to touch me, but not ok for me to touch you?"

Draco blushed a moment, before hastily removing his hand. "Just start the letter before my dad finds us."

Harry turned to his desk, starting to letter. "Why do you care anyway, I mean if I get killed. Its not like we're friends or anything."

"I jus don't want anyone to get hurt, alright Potter."

Harry shrugged, then handed the letter to Hedwig. "Get this to Dumbledore as fast as you can. And make sure he gives you some sort of reply."

Hedwig cooed softly, rubbing against Harry's arm. Harry picked her up, taking her to the open window. "Hurry Hedwig."

And with that she was gone.

------------------

Harry paced the small space of his room nervously. Why hadn't Hedwig come back yet? What could be taking so long?

After almost an hour, Harry heard a soft tapping on the glass. He hurried over opening his window. Hedwig had finally returned, holding a letter from Dumbledore.

Harry pulled Hedwig inside, placing her on Draco's lap. Draco began to pet Hedwig absent-mindedly as Harry tore the letter open.

Harry read the letter quickly, then jumped slightly as Draco grabbed his shoulder. "Well read it Potter."

Harry sighed, "Dear Harry,"

"Though I am concerned about how Draco Malfoy ended up in your room at the early hours of the morning, but be assured, I have refrained from sending a letter to his father."

"There will be a member of the Order that will come to pick you up soon, and return Mr. Malfoy to his house quickly."

"The fireplace at the Dursley's has been temporarily hooked up to the floo network. So tell Mr. Malfoy to wait downstairs."

"Remember to grab your school items before leaving the Dursley's, as you will most likely not have a chance to pick them up."

"Sincerely, Dumbledore."

Harry looked up from the letter. "Alright well that solves that problem. Now just to escape without the Dursley's knowing."

Harry quickly gathered everything together, while Draco watched in fascination at how hard Harry was working. "Why don't you have House-elves to do that for you?"

Harry shot Draco a dark glare. "Cause I live with Muggles, Malfoy. Now help me with my trunk before I break my back."

Draco sighed, as he got to his feet, walking to Harry's side. "On three..." Harry said softly. "One...Two...Three..." They both grabbed tight to the handles, pulling it over to the door.

Draco sighed as he let his side drop with a 'thump'. "I wish we were legal age to use magic. It would be so much easier than this."

Harry jus shook his head, turning grabbing the doorknob of his room. His face suddenly going pale. "Uncle Vernon locked the door." He said in a hushed whisper. "How are we supposed to get out now?"

"Alohamora!"

Harry listened as the locks on the opposite side of the door clicked softly. 1...2...3...4...5...6... then the door sprang open, to reveal Professor Snape towering above them.

"Come now you two, don't sit there and stare like little school girls." Snape turned, hurrying down the hall.

Harry grabbed his trunk, heading for the stairs. "Come on Malfoy, you don't want to end up late getting home do you?"

The statement seemed to inspire some sort of fear into Draco, who then ran from his current position, and into the living room.

Harry soon had his bags out, and stacked in the living room. Draco was standing near the fire, while Snape tried desperately to retrieve the floo powder, without spilling any.

"Here Draco." Snape said, handing Draco a large handful. "I shall see you in 2 weeks at school."

Drake nodded smiling at Snape. "Malfoy Mansion." Draco said, disappearing in a bright blaze of green flames.

"Come on Potter." Snape said coldly. "Get your trunk in here so we can get going." Snape motioned to the still burning fire in the room.

Harry frowned, he hadn't known they would be taking the floo network to school. He has been hoping for something easier, like the Knights bus.

But he didn't complain. He simply pulled his heavy trunk across the floor, and into the embers of the fire.

Once he had positioned everything safely around himself, Snape handed him a handful of floo powder. "You're going to the Gryffindor tower." Snape stated.

Harry nodded, folding his fist around the Floo powder. "Gryffindor Tower." And with that, he vanished from the dark living room, of the Dursley's house.

--------------------------------------------

Ok you have just finished chapter one. Please R&R.

In other words, see the little button right below this, that says, "go" click it.

Thanks a ton to everyone who read it.

I will try to update soon, very soon.


	2. Into the Haze

Well heres chappy 2. Sorry it didn't come sooner, I wanted it to be less than a week before next update, but my computer decided to have problems with me.

So this has yet to be edited by my wonderful helper Lily, so it may have several problems that will be updated later.

Sadly I need some opinions from my friends at school, I get the feeling that I am moving Draco and Harry faster then they should be. So I might be completely deleting this chappy, so please bear with me.

Um for any warnings of any sort, see chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything directly related to Harry Potter. All rights and characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

Well enjoy the second chappy, "Into the Haze"

-------------------------------------------------

Draco tumbled softly out of the fireplace, onto the cold stone floor of the Malfoy Mansion. His left elbow knocking softly against the stones.

Draco pulled himself to his feet, brushing the soot off his arms and legs. Then rose to look around the familiar family room, if you could even call it that.

The room was just about as inviting as a prison cell at Azkaban. The cold moon light passing through the windows, only adding a more eerie effect to the room. That and the several suits of armor positioned around the room.

Draco hurried quietly over to the stairs, heading up to his large bedroom. The stairway almost as spooky as the sitting room, at this hour. Each picture rustling softly, some even making rude noises at Draco for waking them.

Draco reached the top of the stone stairs, running to the end of the hall. He reached his door, in what he considered to be record time.

Softly he pulled a key from around his neck, sliding it soundlessly into the door handle.

Suddenly he felt a cold feeling sliding down his spine. He spun around, to find himself face to face with his father, Lucius Malfoy.

"Where have you been boy?" The words seemed more of a threat then a question, and Draco knew what would come next if he answered wrong.

"I was just getting up to go to the bathroom father."

Lucius's eyes pierced Draco's with such hate that Draco couldn't even stare into them. And Lucius took this as a sign that Draco was lying.

"Do you fear me boy?" Lucius said, with such malice in his voice, Draco cringed slightly.

"Fear is for those who are weak." Draco stated softly.

His father moved from in front of him, and began to circle him softly. Giving Draco the feeling of being the prey of a very large cat.

"Fear is the only thing that makes us know when we are getting in to deep." Lucius hissed, drawing his wand from his pocket. "And I think I need to teach you a lesson in not getting in to far."

Draco cringed as his father brought the wand level with Draco's head, then whispered those words that Draco feared more than anything else.

"Crucio"

Draco immediately fell to the floor, as his body writhed in the pain of such a terrible curse. Unable to hold back the pain that coursed through his body, Draco screamed into the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry stepped from the fireplace of the Gryffindor tower, into the warmth of the common room. He stepped to one of the near-by sofa's, as his trunk fell from the fireplace, with a soft 'thunk', behind him.

Harry's eyes wandered slowly through the common room. The picture of Godric Gryffindor at the opposite side of the room. His soft smile always reminding the students that everything isn't as bad as it may seem.

The soft couches, one that Harry now occupied. Harry remembered how he, Hermione, and Ron used to sit up late into the night, planning the next day's activities.

Then his eyes fell upon the fireplace, remembering how he had seen Sirius's head appear there many times.

The thought of Sirius's death suddenly came streaming back into his head. He remembered seeing him fall through the veil. The hate he had felt for Sirius's attacker.

_Its just one more point on the Harry kill list. murmured a small voice in Harry's head. First your parents, then Quirrell, then Cedric, and now Sirius. Its all your fault Harry. _

With tears in his eyes, and the thoughts of the death's _he _had caused, Harry slipped into a restless sleep. Lying with his face buried in the cushions of the Gryffindor couches.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to find himself staring once again into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Only this time, the eyes were staring back.

Harry immediately jumped to his feet, reaching for his pocket where his wand had been. "What are you doing Draco!?!"

Draco jus laughed slightly. "So we are on a first name basis now?"

At this Harry turned a dark shade of red, turning away from Draco. "I didn't know it would disturb you so much to have me say that."

Draco sighed, turning Harry to face him. "It just surprised me, that's all. I like how it sounds when you say my name, it sounds so beautiful."

This time it was Draco's turn to change facial colors. Realizing how gay his comment had sounded.

Harry laughed at how stupid Draco was feeling, but felt he couldn't leave him hanging. "Its ok Draco." he said softly, "I understand."

Draco turned back to face him, smiling softly. "So what is this place." Draco said, gesturing around them.

For the first time Harry actually examined where he was. His surroundings were one that he had never seen before.

The area was enshrouded in complete darkness, that almost seemed to have a hidden meaning to their coldness.

From somewhere around them, poured many points of light. Each illuminating the area in an eerie blue glow.

The darkness seemed to have no end, and seemed to drop off in all directions.

"I don't have a clue." Harry said softly, staring off into the darkness. "I have never seen this place before."

"Then how did we both end up here." Draco mumbled, trying to grasp the meaning of the place.

"I don't know, what was the last thing you remember?"

Draco wondered if it was a good idea if he told Harry what happened, but something inside him told him that he could trust this black haired mud-blood standing next to him.

"My dad found me when I came back." Draco said slowly, "He told me that he was going to teach me to fear him...and then placed the cruciatus curse on me."

Harry turned, wide-eyed, to look at Draco. "You own father put the cruciatus curse on you?" Somehow Harry couldn't fathom how a father could even say those words to hurt his own son.

Draco turned away from Harry, remembering how much the curse had hurt him. "It isn't the first time." Draco said, almost to softly to be heard. "He does this to me whenever I disobey him, or displease him in someway."

Harry suddenly couldn't contain himself anymore. Walking over to Draco, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry whispered hoarsely into Draco's ear. "Its all my fault."

Draco turned around to face Harry, pulling him into the same warm embrace that Harry had given himself only moments before. "There's nothing you could even do about it." he whispered into Harry's ear. Then pulling his head from Harry's shoulder, so their faces were only inches apart, he whispered, "I know you would never do anything to harm me."

After a couple seconds, they both realized how queer they would look to anyone to saw them, and removed themselves from each others embrace.

After they both got over cases of 'pink-face', Draco returned them to the problem at hand. "Alright, so how do we get out of here and back to our respective places?"

Harry thought about the problem, then something dawned on him. "I remember when Hermione and I were doing research on Lucid dreams."

Draco looked at Harry, then after a pause, said, "Well...?"

"Oh..." Harry said, as if being drawn out of a trance. "Oh!" He once again turned slightly red, before continuing. "Well when I was reading I came across a passage that said, "During a lucid dream, the person involved in the happenings of the dream, can control the actions around him or herself. So when a dream is played in a lucid state, the one involved, can awaken themselves, simply by 'willing' themselves to return to their bodies."

Draco pondered this for a moment, "So are you saying that, if I _want _to get back, I will just go back."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Harry said softly. Then brightened up. "Then I will see you at school?"

"You can count on it." Draco said with a smile.

Then the area vanished from sight.


	3. No rest for the weary

Here I am at chapter 3, I think this is the farthest I have gotten in a story in a long time. Well...maybe not, but its better than most my stories.

I would like to thank a new reviewer. Brenda, thank you for correcting my grammar and spelling errors.

Also this has yet to be edited by Lily. So it will probably be further edited later on.

Other than that, read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything directly related to Harry Potter. All rights and characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to find himself laying comfortably in the couches of the Gryffindor common room.

Yawning loudly, Harry pushed himself off the cushions, and over to where he had left his bags. Hefting them from off the floor, Harry began to climb to the boys dorm.

Feeling extremely winded after climbing such a short distance, knowing he should have taken it at a slower pace, Harry dropped his trunk at the foot of his bed, then flopped down on the soft mattress.

Finally able to relax, Harry began to think about where he had been. It was such a strange place to be in. Being there was like sitting in a room full of people, knowing they were there, but not being able to find them.

Then there was the problem of how Draco Malfoy had ended up in the same area.

Suddenly Harry's mind drifted back to Draco. His soft features outlined by strange lights that illuminated the dark area. It had seemed so comforting, as well as scary and opposing. He felt as though he could get lost in those silver eyes, and never return.

Harry tried to shake these thoughts away. Harry Potter was not a gay person. He didn't want Draco like that.

But then the question arose of where Harry and Draco did stand, on this friendship thing. Would Harry actually be able to believe that this 6th year Slytherin was actually going to be nice to him?

Or would they simply return to their fights, and pretend that nothing of the summer had even happened ?

This was all too much for Harry to be thinking about. So with his mind filled with a million things, and pictures of Draco swirling in his eyes, Harry fell fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to the sound of his mother screaming something at his father. Apparently his father was returning to finish the job of _killing _his son.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet, running down the hall, and into his room.

Quickly he cast several locking charms, hoping to prevent his father from entering.

Draco knew that he really didn't have a lot of time before his father simply burned the door off the hinges. He needed to find a way out of his house, and soon.

Draco decided that Snape was probably his best possible way out of the immediate area. Walking over to his fireplace, he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, whispering, "Snape's Dungeon."

He quickly shoved his head into the fireplace; suddenly looking out into the cold dungeons that was the Potion master's haven.

"Snape, " He yelled into the room, his voice echoing around the room. When he didn't hear any movement of any sort, he called out for Snape again.

"Professor Snape! Where are you ?"

Once again silence followed his yells. Then Draco saw the door at the far end of the room swing open, and a tall pale skinned Severus Snape run into the room. "Draco?" he said, sounding a bit bewildered. "What are you doing in my fireplace?"

Draco reddened slightly; he had not thought of what he was going to tell Snape once he found him. "Um...I need to ask a favor."

Snape nodded. "You father is attacking you again, isn't he?"

Draco stared in wonder for a moment, then found his mouth again, "Yeah...I guess I should ask how you knew, but that's not really important right now. I simply need to escape him."

Snape nodded. "Well we can't leave you there. I will meet you in the Slytherin Dungeons."

Draco nodded. "Be there as soon as I can, Professor."

Draco pulled his head out of his fire, to find his father standing over him. His eyes widened in horror at the wand pointed at his forehead.

"So you thought you could defy me?" his father hissed. "You thought you could escape!"

Draco felt sure that he was going to be the next victim of the killing curse sometime soon. And to his dismay his wand was sitting across the room from him, on his night stand.

"Crucio," his dad yelled, as searing pain ripped through Draco's body, causing him to writhe on the floor, unable to resist the screams escaping his lips.

His father bent over so his face was but a few inches from Draco's. "I am going to torture you so much you will wish you were never born."

Draco was on the brink of blacking out, when the pain left his body. He opened his eyes to find Snape standing over him, his father in a body bind on the floor.

Narcissa ran into the room, taking Lucius's wand from his now stiff hands. "Thank you Severus," she whispered, as she past him to Draco's side.

"Honey are you alright?" she cooed, rubbing her face against Draco's neck. "He didn't hurt my precious dragon, did he?"

Draco smiled softly. His mother had always been the one who cared about him and tended to his wounds after several beatings from his father.

"No mom," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his mothers neck, breathing in the perfume she always wore. "I'm fine."

Snape shuffled his feet quietly next to them. "Well Mr. Malfoy, if you are just about done now, I believe we should get you out of this house before your father awakens."

Draco nodded, getting to his feet, and heading for his large trunk in the corner. He lifted his wand from his stand, aiming it at a large pile of clothes in the corner of the room. "Pack," he said with a commanding voice.

The clothes immediately levitated off the floor, folding themselves, landing in Draco's trunk. Once they were all inside, Draco closed the lid and moved it to the fireplace.

Suddenly a thought struck Draco. "Mom, you should come with me. If you're here when the hex wears off dad, he will kill you."

Narcissa nodded. "Your right my little dragon." She hurried into the next room, returning holding her wand, followed closely by a levitated trunk. "I will have the house elves bring the rest of my clothes tomorrow."

Draco nodded, pushing his trunk into the fireplace, as Severus and Narcissa pulled themselves inside next to him. Then Snape sprinkled the floo powder over their heads.

"Slytherin Dungeons." And in a flash of green fire, Malfoy Mansion was only a memory.


	4. I bet he doesnt even want me that way

Thanks again to Brenda for spell checking, and grammar checking.

Thank you also to the two people who are reviewing L its sad that I don't have more people, but thank you for the two that are.

Once again this has not been edited by Lily (Wonder if it ever will...) but may be in the future. So if it suddenly changes, you will know why.

Other than that, welcome back to my story. Chapter 4 is now up and ready to go.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything directly related to Harry Potter. All rights and characters belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry squeezed his eyes close tightly, trying to ignore the sunlight now streaming through the Gryffindor boys dorm window. Even with the pillow covering his face, the sun's rays pulled against his soul, simply begging him to come out and enjoy their light.

With much reluctance, Harry finally pulled himself out of his warm bed. Dragging himself to his trunk, he pulled out a pair of black pants and a white shirt that he had bought during winter break and headed for the showers.

Tromping slowly down the stairs, Harry walked into the bathrooms that were positioned strangely at the end of the Gryffindor common room. Though it had never dawned on him before, it seemed a little strange for the showers to be hear such a busy place.

Harry sighed as the warm water splashed down his back, _pinging_ against his spine. Letting the water run down his raven black hair, Harry's mind turned back to Draco.

He was still confused about where they stood on their 'relationship', if you could even call it that. Maybe the entire meeting in the black area had simply been just another fantasy about Draco.

Maybe all that had happened had simply been a figment of his imagination. Harry nodded silently to himself. _Yes that's all it was_...just another of his fantisies about the pale, blonde, hot-bodied, beauti...

_NO! Harry thought, pulling himself out of the spiral he was walking into. Harry Potter 'Golden Boy' is not gay. Besides, I bet Draco doesn't want me anyways._

After making sure to wash ever inch of his body, Harry stepped from the shower, toweled down and prepared himself for what was sure to be a long and boring day.

Hurrying downstairs, he made his way toward the Great Hall, hoping to catch whatever was left of breakfast.

As Harry rounded the last corner, he was suprised to find all the teachers still in the hall, still eating breakfast. All except Professor Snape.

_Probably off planning how to torture the Gryffindors better this year, Harry thought bitterly to himself. Probably going to make us mix the poly-juice potion on the first day of classes. _

Another surprising thing was that instead of all the dorm tables, there was one single circular table positioned at the center of the hall.

Quietly Harry approached the table and took the only open spot left.

"Ah, Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, almost making Harry fall out of his seat. "I am so glad you could make it to breakfast. I as almost ready to send out the cavalry to make sure our Harry was safe."

Harry smiled softly. Though he knew Professor Dumbledore was only joking, he didn't like how everyone seemed to baby him.

Luckily Professor McGonagall saved them from the uncomfortable silence. "No, actually our Harry slept like a rock. When I came up to check on him, he was sleeping quite soundly."

Though it was unsettling to think of Professor McGonagall watching him in his sleep, Harry was glad that someone had cared to check on him.

"Yeah, I was pretty tired after being awoken at 3 AM," Harry said, followed shortly by a nervous laugh.

Apparently, Professor Dumbledore had not told all the teachers of his fiasco with Draco Malfoy, indicated, quite plainly, by the stares he was receiving from the teachers.

Dumbledore cleared his voice, rather loudly. "Um...yes, I was warned by a close friend that Harry's life was in danger at his current location. So I sent Snape to recover him as soon as possible." Giving all of the surrounding teachers a blatant lie.

Harry nodded. "It just surprised me, that's all."

With a small amount of murmuring from the teachers, as they each returned to their breakfasts.

Harry sighed silently to himself. _Thank God for Dumbledore._ Then asked Professor Sprout to pass the eggs.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco stepped quickly from the Slytherin Dungeon's fireplace, followed by his mother and Professor Snape.

"Thank you again, Severus," Narcissa said quietly, before levitating Draco's stuff down to the Slytherin boys dorm.

Once his mother was out of earshot, Draco began to apologize to Professor Snape. "I'm so sorry I had to get you into this. I know you and my father were good friends, and I know how much it must have hurt to have you do that to him."

Snape shook his head. "It hurt me more to know that he would put his own son under the Cruciatus curse. I never thought that my best friend could do that to such an innocent child."

Draco lowered his eyes to the floor. "I probably deserved it. I shouldn't have asked you for help."

Snape shook his head again. "No one deserves to be tortured like that. I don't even think Voldemort deserves it."

Draco shook his head. "But I was disobeying my father, I deserve to be punished."

Snape reached down, lifting Draco's chin until he was looking him in the eyes. "Listen to me Draco. No one, and I mean NO one, deserves to be tortured under the Cruciatus curse. No matter how grave a crime they have commited. And trying to get away from an abusive father is not a crime."

Draco smiled slightly. "Thanks Severus."

Snape smiled, before tapping Draco's nose softly. "Remember, here I am Professor Snape."

Draco nodded, laughing softly to himself. No matter who believed it, or who didn't, Draco knew that his godfather Snape had a kind hearted side. Most of the harshness was simply because of all the horrors he had seen during his time as a Death-eater.

"Alright, well you better go help your mom unpack."

Draco nodded, hurrying down to his dorm.

Once he had reached his bunk, Draco realized that all his stuff had already been sorted and was waiting for him once he got there. _Wow_, Draco thought to himself. _My mom is really fast with the unpacking. _

He decided that after everything he had been through, he deserved a long nap. Draco climbed quietly into his bed, pulling up the covers around him.

Finally being able to have a moment to think to himself, Draco began to wonder about the dark area where he had found Harry.

Had it all simply been a dream? Had it been just another fantasy about the 'Golden Boy'?

And what about being friends with Harry? Were they going to hang out now? What would the rest of the school think?

Draco felt more and more confused by the second. But being friends with Harry would be a good thing. Being able to be close to him. Close to that raven haired god of a man, that beauti...

_NO! Draco thought to himself. Draco Malfoy is not gay. Anyways, I bet Potter doesn't even want me._

So with the hopes of tomorrow, and the worries of today, swirling through Draco Malfoy's mind, he fell into a dark sleep. One haunted by the image of his father standing over him...

...killing him.


	5. Enter evil

Chapter 5 is now up and ready to do. Thank you to everyone reading, and thank you to my lovely assistants, Brenda and Lily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything closely related. They all belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.Rowling.

Alright everyone, I know this is not the first story you have ever read, you know the drill, Read then review at the end. Thanks everyone.

-------------------------------------------

Lucius awoke with a pounding headache, and the realization that his son had escaped his grasps. _Draco should enjoy his freedom, while it lasts, _Lucius thought, a sneer creeping across his face. _For once I find him, he will only be enjoying the green bolt I send at his face._

Another thing that Lucius realized was that he was no longer sitting on the carpeted floors of the Malfoy Mansion. His face now rested against a hard stone floor.

Slowly drawing himself up, Lucius came face to face with his master, Voldemort. Immediately Lucius went back to the floor, but this time, in a bow of homage.

"Rise Lucius," came the cold hard voice of his master. "We have much to discuss."

Slowly Lucius rose, until he stood at eye level with Voldemort. "My lord..."

Voldemort raised his hand, signaling for Lucius to be silent. "As you may have already realized your son has escaped not only you, but me as well."

Lucius nodded. "He received help from a Hogwarts teacher."

Voldemort laughed softly, "Yes our old friend Severus Snape. How is he doing these days?"

Lucius growled softly. "He is a teacher a Hogwarts. I guess he's probably doing pretty well, next to that old oaf Dumbledore."

Voldemort laughed again, Lucius was starting to think that his master had lost his mind, Voldemort never ever laughed. "Master, if you don't mind me asking, what do you find so funny?"

Voldemort's face returned to its normal menacing sneer. "I didn't think such a simpleton like yourself would understand my plan."

Lucius frowned. He was Voldemort's right hand man, why would he have kept a plan from him.

Voldemort stood from his 'throne' and walked across the room to a tall book case. "Lucius have you ever heard of the Orb of Santinui?"

Lucius nodded. "Its an ancient mythical weapon. It's said to contain all of the power of the ancient powers." Voldemort nodded, but Lucius didn't understand. "But master, that weapon has never been found and thousands of people have searched for it."

Voldemort took a book from his book shelf, and walked back to his throne. "No one had this," he said pointing at the book. "This is the ancient diary of the last living earth mage. I believe his name was Merlin."

Lucius couldn't believe it. He knew that Merlin had been powerful, but to be an earth mage... that was simply to much. "But master, I thought all of the earth mages died off over ten thousand years ago."

Voldemort slowly shook his head, pulling out his wand. "You are simply a lot more stupid than you look." Aiming the wand at Lucius's head, he said, "Crucio."

Instantly Lucius's body fell to the floor, flailing his arms and legs. After about three minutes, Voldemort removed the curse, much to the gratitude of Lucius. "Lucius," Voldemort said, the words escaping his lips like a slow hiss, "if you are going to stay as my right hand man, than you need to try to keep up."

Lucius nodded, bowing low to his master. "I am sorry."

Voldemort shook his head. "Don't be sorry, be ready to fight. Merlin was not actually a full blooded Earth mage, otherwise he would have been the last wizard to be able to do wand-less magic. And as everyone knows, Merlin carried his wand with him at all times.

when someone is speaking and they are saying more than one paragraph then you don't have to put the end quote until the end of their final paragraph. So, above, i took off the quote mark because i assumed Voldemort was still talking

"In his diary he leaves large explanations about how long he searched for the orb." Voldemort opened the book, turning to one of the last pages. "The last pages speak of how close he was coming to the orb, but somehow it was slipping through his grips. Here let me read you some."

_April 6, 1372_

_I have reached Stonehenge, and much to my dismay the orb is not here. I am surprised that all my clues pointed to this one location, and yet it is no where to be found._

_But there is something interesting I found. Though I can not give the exact location (for when someone else continues my work), it is the hardest to see clue._

_There is an inscription that reads, "_**βλ­πω (blepo**)** κÎ¬τω (kato**)** μας (mas)**" _Though it is not strange what the inscription says, it is strange what language it is written in._

_It has been established for many hundred thousand years that the ancestors of the Welsh and English had built Stonehenge. But the inscription here is written in an ancient form of Greek._

_Though my Greek is a tad bit rusty, I believe this says, "Look beneath us." Which from where I stand makes no sense whatsoever. Stonehenge is a large set of rocks, believed to have been used for sun worshiping. I see no possible way of getting 'beneath' its rocks. I have cast several de-cloaking spells, and numerous charms to reveal any hidden entrances, but have found nothing. _

_I have come to the point of abandoning my quest for the orb. I am starting to believe that I have lead myself this far, only to fail at the greatest point possible._

_So I have left every clue I have ever found within his journal. If anyone is to ever find this, know that the clues are here, just that this old mind can no longer see them._

Voldemort lowered the book, looking at Lucius. "This is the second to last page that was written. The last page is written right before his death, and it is in a different hand-writing than the rest of the book. So I believe he had someone scribe it for him."

"Most of the writing on the last page is simply his wishes for the good in everyone to continue forever, his will to his last remaining child, and his hopes that someone will someday find the orb."

"But one thing he wrote did interest me."

_Though I could not see it earlier in my years, I realized where I went wrong, but now on my deathbed it does me no good. The writing that was upon the stones, I mistranslated what I said. The runes actually read, "_**βλ­πω (blepo**)** π­ραν (peran**)** μας (mas)**" _which means_, "Look **beyond **us."

_All my years of searching and the answer was right in front of me. So now in my last efforts for my work not to be lost, I have instructed my workers to inscribe the last clue I have on the inside of my mausoleum._

_Know that what you seek, is where I lie._

"That is his last words. After this the writer records that Merlin has died, at the age of 354, more than the average age of a wizard."

Lucius stared up at his master. "But I do not understand, Merlin's body was forever lost, no one knows where his ancient mausoleum lies."

Voldemort shook his head. "Once again Lucius you have showed how unworthy you truly are." Voldemort once again pointed his wand at Lucius, muttering, "Crucio."

After about five minutes, Voldemort removed the curse, and continued on with his speech. "No one, to this day, has found where Merlin's body is. But I intend to change that. I know that Merlin has the clue that I need to find the orb."

Lucius nodded. "I will not fail you master."

Voldemort nodded. "No, you wont." And with that final word, Lucius apparated out of the room.

------------------------------------------

Harry awoke with a pounding headache. Shortly after breakfast, he had returned to his room for a longer nap. From where the sunlight was entering the room, Harry guessed that it was close to time for supper.

Pulling himself slowly out of bed, he made his way over to the door to his room. Yawning loudly, he made his way out of the Gryffindor tower, and headed for supper.

Upon entering the Great Hall, he received the biggest shock he had ever had in his life.

Sitting across the room, at the circular table, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't believe this. Was it a dream come true? Or was he still lying in his bed, half asleep?

Walking over to the table, he seated himself next to Dumbledore. When Draco looked up, Harry caught his eyes. They sat there for a moment, before Draco's mouth turned up into its ever so popular sneer.

Harry immediately looked away. Apparently nothing had changed between them. The place where he had met Draco had only been a dream, and his hopes of befriending the blonde was only a misleading belief.

Suddenly his dream about Voldemort came streaming back. Immediately he reached up, grabbing Dumbledore's robe. "Professor, I need to speak with you, in private."

Dumbledore nodded, rising from his seat, and ushering Harry out of the room. They reached the gargoyle, in what Harry considered to be record time.

"Explosive Gumballs," Dumbledore said, then looked down at Harry, with the same twinkle in his eye.

Climbing quickly up the stairs, Dumbledore was soon seated as his desk, with Harry sitting across from him. "So Harry, what was so urgent?"

Harry took a deep breath, than began to retell what he had seen in his dream. When he was done, all he could do was stare up into the eyes of the school headmaster.

After a long pause, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began. "Well although I believe that Voldemort could have placed this dream in your head, I doubt that he would purposefully give away such important information."

Dumbledore stood, walking the length of his office, and back. "If it was planted by Voldemort he may be trying to trick us into believing he is trying to find something that doesn't exist, throw us off the trail.

"But if he didn't plant this, and everything you saw was the real thing, than we may be in more trouble than we could have ever imagined."

--------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for such a dull chapter, but if I left Voldemort out for much longer, we would not be in for much of a conflict now would we. Hehehhehehehehehehe**

**Well other than that I believe I have covered all the bases, and if you have any questions jus leave them in the review area.**

**Yep yep, so please Review now. Thankys**

**Waves, then goes running off into the night**

_Greek words _


	6. Stranger things have happened?

I would like to say thank you to my two new readers. The future Mrs Ja rule and Serena. Thank you for having the patience to stop in and read. I hope that you enjoy this and future chapters.

Another thing, I have not had time to get this read by my assistants. So there may be a point were some of it (or all of it, depending on how badly it gets criticized) will be changed.

Disclaimer: As I said before, I think these things are pointless. Cause if I was J.K.Rowling I would not be on a "fan fiction" site, I would be out writing the sixth book, and making millions. (I also would be finding someway to bring Harry and Draco to life, and make them do…um maybe that's better left unsaid.) But no I am not her (sadly) and I do not have millions of dollars (again…sadly). So suing me for any amount of money would be pointless, cause at this time I don't even own my own computer.

Oh one last thing!

_**SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY SLASHY **_

If you haven't gotten the picture, this story contains slash (male/male relationships) so don't read if you don't like.

Other than that, read on my fellow HD lovers.

------------------------------------------------------------

Draco cried inwardly as he saw Harry and Dumbledore leave the hall. He had meant to give Harry a smile when he looked over, but it had come out all wrong, and turned out to be one of the patented Malfoy sneer.

Draco wanted to jump up and run after Harry, but he knew that it would only raise suspicions with his mother and the other teachers. So he continued to eat his breakfast in silence.

Once he was finished, Draco decided to take a long walk in the castle. He needed some time to think by himself, and time to clear his head.

Leaving the Great Hall, Draco turned in the direction of the Gryffindor towers. He didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to see the Golden Boy.

Once he finally got to the towers, he realized how futile it had been to even try to come up. He didn't know the password, and he hadn't seen Harry during the entire walk up to the portrait.

The fat women looked down at him menacingly. "You don't look like a Gryffindor." he stated bluntly. "In fact, you look a lot like one nasty Slytherin that I know of."

Draco felt very affronted by this. How could she talk to him like that. "I will have you know that I am Draco Malfoy, one of the most powerful young wizards since the creation of this school."

The fat lady snorted. "I know who you are. That doesn't change the fact that you are a slimy nasty Slytherin."

Draco snorted indigently, deciding he had wasted to much of his time on this picture women. And stalked off into the castle.

As Draco walked, he began to once again think about Harry. He wished that he had been able to actually smile at Harry at breakfast. He wished that Harry would have at least said hello to him.

Draco began to realize that he was getting lost, but he stopped caring where he was going, he had more to think about.

_I hope that Harry and I actually have something, but what if he is just pretending, maybe he placed a spell on me to make me have that dream. I mean I still don't know how I got to Harry's bedroom._

Though Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone, he knew how he had got to Harry's house. During that night he had started dreaming of that raven-haired boy. And in his dream he had needed to apparate to get to Harry. So without hesitation, he had apparated in his dream.

Draco knew that his father had told him that using spells in dreams was damaging to a wizard, since normally the spell will happen outside of the dream as well, but he had wanted to be close to Harry so badly, he had to try.

Draco sighed, _I wish I had some way of telling Harry I liked him, and if he didn't respond well, I could take it back… I mean I bet Harry isn't even into men._

All of a sudden Draco stopped cold. He could have sworn he had just seen someone standing over him, in the mirror he had just passed.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, he turned around quickly, aiming the wand down the hall. But it was just as empty as when he had started down it.

Stepping slowly back to the mirror, he stared into it. The only person he saw was himse…

Wait! There it was again!

Draco whirled around, wand aimed once again at empty air. Draco finally pocketed his wand, and approached the mirror cautiously.

Placing a hand on the mirror, he felt it bend and flex beneath his fingers. Pulling his hand back quickly, he watched as the mirror returned to its normal reflective state it had been before. Draco reached a tentative finger forward, and pressed against the 'glass' again.

This time he received a surprise he had not expected. The glass turned to some form of liquid, and Draco found himself being sucked into the mirror.

He was barely able to force a scream from his lips, before the 'glass' completely swallowed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Now normally, since I love great cliff hangers, I would leave it there, making you wonder if he was going to be ok, but I feel that the chapter would be to short, and that I couldn't stop myself from continuing. So here's some more.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to find himself staring up at the stone ceiling of the hospital wing. His head throbbed immensely, and his vision was extremely blurry.

Suddenly he felt a hand run across his arm, "Draco?" Wait. He knew that voice, it was Harry, "Draco, are you awake?" Why did Harry sound like he actually cared? Why would scar-head care about the ferret?

Draco turned his head slightly, trying for all his might to see past whatever was blurring his eyes. "Harry? Whe-Wha--"

Draco felt a finger placed upon his lips, then Harry's soft voice, "Not now, you need your rest." Draco could hear the rustling of the chair that Harry had been seated in, as Harry left his side to find Madame Pomfrey.

Soon he heard the rustling of the old nurse's skirt. "Now now Master Malfoy, you need your rest." He heard a bottle being uncorked, and the smooth rim of the glass was placed against his lips. "This should help you."

Draco drank it down slowly, wondering silently if the old hag was poisoning him. But before he could say anything, the darkness once again enshrouded him, and he found himself in a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke to find himself in a room, that seemed to have no beginning and no end. All he could see was the blackness around him.

_This isn't right…Draco thought to himself, It was supposed to be a dreamless sleep potion. What am I doing dreaming._

Suddenly a figure broke through the darkness. A tall brunet man walked toward Draco. _God I hope this isn't like the dream I had after my first muggle movie._ Though Malfoy's didn't scare easy, seeing Dawn of the Dead had made Draco have nightmares for three nights straight.

Even seeing movies was out of the question. But one of his older uncles, seemed to have a strange fascination with muggle movies. His uncle said it was because they had so much truth, that they had to have been written by a wizard.

Even though Draco knew that sometimes, on rare occasions, the dead did walk, they were only specters and they didn't want to kill everyone. His nightmares had been the worst ever, after seeing the movie.

So now staring at a man in a silhouette of darkness, made Draco wish to be anywhere but here.

"You must be Draco Malfoy." The man said. "You have your fathers blonde hair."

Draco was slightly taken aback. Never had he had a bad dream try to converse with him, and never had anyone told him his hair looked like his fathers.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Draco stated indignantly.

"Oh now don't be offended," Said the man, "I meant it as a compliment."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

"And why?"

"Because anyone who truly knows my father knows he is a cold heartless bastard."

The man tilted his head slightly, giving Draco an unbreakable stare. "Well you know he wasn't always that way."

Draco was suddenly so confused why did this stranger want to tell Draco that the man that had tried to kill him for sixteen years, wasn't the asshole that Draco had come to hate and despise?

"He was once a person who cared for others, and cared for his fellow students."

Suddenly the darkness around them vanished, and Draco found himself standing on a grassy him, accompanied by a blonde boy reading a book.

Draco walked up to him, "Um, can you tell me where I am?"

The person ignored him, seeming completely oblivious to the fact that Draco was speaking to him. This of course only made Draco extremely angered.

"I am speaking to you sir!" Draco said, reaching down to grasp the boy, only to fall on his face as his hand passed through the man's shoulder.

"Eek!" was all that Draco could manage before he found himself eating a face full of grass.

Draco quickly pushed himself up from the ground, brushing off his clothes. Suddenly the man appeared behind Draco. "You can't interact with them. This is only a memory."

Draco looked around him, puzzled. Everything seemed so real, he could swear he could even hear the birds chirping in the trees above him.

All of a sudden he heard shouts, as a group of four boys, clad in red, probably right of the quidditch field, headed toward the blonde.

"Hey Malfoy!" hollered one of the boys. "We been looking all over for you."

By the look on the boys face, Draco was pretty sure that the weren't here on a social call. But the blonde behind him didn't seem worried, he simply rose to his feet, facing the boys calmly.

The group of boys reached the blonde, and immediately shoved him to the ground. The next one pulled out his wand and put the blonde in a full body bind.

The third boy laughed shortly. "Its gonna look strange when the teachers find you hanging from the flag pole Lucius."

Draco just about died on the spot. The bastard that had tortured him all his life, had been picked on at Hogwarts. He had simply submitted himself to the torture of these Gryffindors. What kind of Slytherin would have simply allowed himself to be demoralized like that?

The man standing next to Draco waved his arm across the area, making it vanish. "That was not one of my better moments." He said softly.

Draco was almost to stunned to speak, but finally realized what was happening, and rounded on the guy. "How could you pick on my dad like that?!? Your probably the reason that he went evil!!"

The man just shook his head. "You shouldn't judge things based on the first thing you see."

Suddenly a new scene appeared in front of Draco. He knew this place, it was Snape's dungeon. The potion's classroom had always been a 'safe-haven' for all Slytherins, so Draco knew it well.

Once again he saw only one person there, the same blonde boy as before. Walking over to him, he saw that once again his father was reading a book. Only this one was entitled, 'Dark Spells of Yesterday and Today.'

Suddenly the door to the dungeon burst open, and only one of the Gryffindors from the group, entered the room. "Hey Luke!"

Once again Draco just about dropped dead. He had never, in all his years of living with his father, heard anyone call his father Luke, not even his close relatives.

The Gryffindor walked up behind Lucius and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "So how's my favorite little snake." The boy nuzzled his face into Lucius's shoulder, "I'm sorry about my friends, I-"

But he was quickly interrupted when Lucius turned and planted a kiss on his lips. "Its ok. As long as I have my mighty lion here with me, I will be ok." Putting the book down, Lucius turned around, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor, snogging the life out of him.

Suddenly the place where Draco was standing, changed to find himself watching the scene from behind another Gryffindor, who was now hiding behind the door to Snape's office (though Draco was pretty sure that a different professor was now lodged there).

"I knew it!" Said the boy crouching behind the door. "He is betraying us for that nasty Slytherin."

The place once again vanished, returning Draco and the man to the vast darkness. "That night I confronted James about his relationship with Lucius."

Draco's jaw about hit the ground. "James? As in James Potter? As in Harry's dad?"

The man nodded. "Yes, I never understood what he saw in the slimy Slytherin."

"But we have one more memory to visit, before this is done."

The area around them changed again. It was a long corridor in one of the many halls of the Hogwarts castle. His father was there, and the four Gryffindors as well.

His father looked like he was about to die. "Come on James! Don't do this to you and me!" There was a pleading in his fathers voice that he had never heard before, something that his father would now have considered weakness.

Draco followed his father's gaze, landing on the boy named James Potter. Draco was quite surprised to see how much Harry looked like his father. He would have to remember to tell him that.

James wasn't even looking at Lucius. His gaze was held steadily to the floor. "I'm sorry Malfoy." The words came from James' lips so softly, they could barely be heard by the people standing right next to him.

Suddenly another one of the boys piped up, the one he figured to be the younger version of the man now standing next to him. "Yeah see Malfoy! You are nothing! You are the scum of the earth! Now bug off."

Draco looked back at his dad, and saw a pain that he had never seen in anyone before. "So that's it!?!" Draco could see tears begin to escape his fathers eyes, splashing down on his robes. "You're just going to throw away everything I ever did for you? You're just going to go to bed, and wake up tomorrow and pretend there never was anything?"

James turned away, and the boy stepped in front of him. "There never was anything Malfoy! You got that! You mention anything about you and James and you will live to regret it!"

The group of Gryffindors turned walking away. "Lion don't leave me!"

The group stopped, and James turned to face Lucius. Lucius once again began to plead like he never had before. "Don't make me loose my mighty lion!"

With that, the other three boys rounded on him, all three shouting different charms at the same time. Causing Lucius to immediately, change to the color green, make his eyes bug out of his head, and make his legs turn to rubber.

The other three boys began to laugh, as Lucius collapsed in a pile on the floor. They turned quickly, leaving the corridor.

The memory vanished, leaving a very quiet man, and a Draco near to tears. "But…I don't understand. Why did James just leave my dad like that?"

"I guess that would be my doing," The man said. "This is from First Year. Somehow James and Lucius became instant friends, even though they had nothing in common. And even though James tried to get us to like him, we just couldn't.

"So I found out that James and Lucius made an agreement, if Lucius would just submit to the occasional ribbing from our group, then James would continue to be friends with him.

"Well as you can guess this didn't sit well with me. So I forced James to break it off

"I heard that later that night, Lucius went and fucked some girl senseless, don't remember her name though. I think it started with a N, all I can remember is that he stayed with her.

"After that, our group went back to normal, and James started dating Lily. She was the kind of girl he needed."

Draco was completely in shock. His dad had been gay… The man that had threatened Draco for not getting good grades, for not dating more girls, for getting lesser scores on the tests than that mud-blood, had been a freaking man lover.

Slowly the rest of what the man had said began to sink in. "So is it your fault that he went bad?"

The man shook his head. "A few years later, Lucius made a most unfortunate acquaintance. His name was Tom Riddle.

"Tom somehow found out about what James and Lucius had done. And he used it to his advantage.

"Tom told Lucius that if he always stayed loyal to the cause, that he would be avenged for what happened to him that night."

Draco nodded slowly, "Well I guess he got his wish. James is dead…"

The man walked in front of Draco, "There's something else I want you to see."

The area around them vanished, and Draco found himself in the hospital wing, standing over his own body.

Draco, if it was even possible, paled even more. "A - am I - I mean-"

The man laughed softly. "No, Draco you are not dead. If you were then I wouldn't be talking to you." The man turned, pointing to a person lying on the end of Draco's bed. "That is what I want you to see."

Walking around the table, Draco realized that the man was referring to the sleeping Harry, that was now sleeping on the end of his bed.

Draco didn't understand, why would this man care. "There's nothing wrong with that. Personally I like the thought of Harry being close to me."

The man shook his head. "That's the problem. I see the same thing that happened between Lucius and James, happening between you and Harry. Only this time it took five years for the two of you to come to grips with your feelings.

"I only worry about one thing, what is going to happen when the rest of the Gryffindors return from holiday? Do you think they would just accept you and Harry being together."

Draco looked down at the sleeping form of the one boy who he had always wanted, and now seemed so untouchable. "But Harry would stay by me, no matter what." Draco reached down, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know he would."

The man shook his head. "I bet that is the same thing your father said about James."

Draco shook his head. "No! We would be different!"

The man walked over and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not telling you this to discourage you. Only to warn you. If you are going to go after your hearts desire, then expect that you will have opposition."

Draco nodded, then suddenly a thought popped into Draco's head, that he felt he should have asked much sooner. Turning to the man he said, "Wait, why do you care so much about what happens to Harry?"

The man smiled at Draco. "Well that's easy… I'm his god-father…

…I'm Sirius Black"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. This chapter is totally because I don't believe that Sirius is dead, and that I don't believe that Lucius was born a cold hearted killer.

Also it was a good way to make things look good, and I plan to tie that into the story later on, you know, history is bound to repeat itself. :-p

Alright, so now that you have read, please review, let me know how it is.

Thankys!!!

Runs off into the blackness


	7. Dead men tell tales

Disclaimer: I am a rich and powerful person, who writes one of the best-selling books ever. I made Harry Potter, and currently make millions of dollars. Oh wait I was just dreaming. No I don't own any of this. Other than the plot, which if I changed all the names it would work, but I'm not that cheap.

Warning: This story contains Slash (Male/Male relationships) And if you don't like don't read, but don't flame me for your problems.

Other than that, I would like to thank all my readers for being patient. I am really sorry for making this take so much time. I just recently got my computer working again, and I wanted to get this up ASAP.

One last thing, this chapter could totally change, as in new, or changed parts. I am having a heard time getting back into writing, and I know this chapter is not one of my best. So I will possibly being redoing it soon. If I do I will leave a warning on chapter 8 about it.

Read on.

I have finally decided that I should leave responses to your reviews, I just think it is polite.

Pure Black - Sorry if that confused you at all, but he's not in the mirror, I guess I sort of explain some of that in this chappy. And don't worry, Draco can't let his feelings go :P

BewareOfTheTornado - Thanks for the compliment, and I will be sure to check them soon.

Pixyfairy120 - Thanks for reviewing. And hope you come back to read more.

Harry stared down at the sleeping form of his one-time enemy. Now the one man that Harry would give almost anything to see awake and well again. It was the most torture that Harry had been through to see this boy lying there. Though he truly didn't understand why he felt this way. Draco had been his sworn enemy for all of the years he had been at Hogwarts.

Whatever the case was, Harry was glad he was the one watching over the blonde haired boy.

Dumbledore had been very quick to volunteer Harry, after they had been informed of Draco's situation. Madam Pomfrey had found Draco early that morning, laying out on floor near the entrance to the hospital wing. There was no sign of injury, no sign of spell damage, he was simply unconscious.

When Draco had stared waking up, Harry had been over-joyed. It meant that Draco was going to get better. Harry had hurried to find the nurse to help Draco, only to have her put Draco back to sleep. But at least this time Harry knew that it was only temporary.

Harry finally decided that sitting here watching Draco sleep wasn't going to fix anything. Laying his head down at the foot of the bed, Harry soon drifted off to sleep.

Draco stared up at the one-time dead man. This couldn't be right. Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges, in honor of his death fighting the Death Eaters.

"Ar-Are you...uh..."

Sirius laughed softly at Draco's stumbling. "No I am not dead. As I think I already told you. But you will be soon if you don't go back."

Draco was startled by this. "What do you mean that I will be dead?"

"If someone stays in this realm for to long, their body will no longer allow them to come back. And you are almost at your time." Sirius reached down taking hold of Draco's arm. "Oh one more thing. Once you get back, don't mention anything to Harry about me being alive. I don't want him to try to find me."

Draco frowned at this, but kept silent.

And then, it was all black again.

Draco blinked slowly, trying to clear his vision. Finally everything came into focus, as his gaze fell on Harry, still asleep at the end of his bed. Harry looked so good, the sun-light washing down over his shoulders, his raven-black hair glimmering (if possible) a deeper shade of black, his mouth turned up into a smile.

Draco reached down, caressing Harry's cheek, while trying his best not to wake him. _I wonder what he's dreaming._ Draco thought to himself. _I hope he's dreaming of me. _Draco suddenly realized how much he really did love Harry.

But how could Harry have been so heartless to Draco. He had given up something so great, for that inferior Weasley boy. He hadn't even given it a second thought. How could have done that?

Suddenly a low moan escaped Harry's lips. Draco immediately retracted his hand, praying that Harry wouldn't wake. But, much to Draco's dismay, Harry sat up, staring into Draco's silver eyes.

"Draco," Harry started, as if not sure what he should be saying. "You're...awake."

"Uh...no duh Merlin, thanks for the FYI." Draco laughed softly, not a mean malicious laugh, something soft and melodious, something that made Harry feel happy.

Harry smiled, then jumped up, startling Draco. "I should get Madam Pomfrey."

Draco shook his head, taking a hold of Harry's hand. "She can wait just a moment."

Harry stared at Draco with a look of complete curiosity, and that's what probably made him sit back down. "Ok... What is it Draco?"

_Draco... He called me Draco. He used my first name, maybe there is a chance... _Draco cleared his throat softly, "Um... Harry... I think if I don't do this now then I will never get a chance like this again."

Leaning forward, Draco placed a kiss on Harry's lips, then pulled back slowly, to see his reaction.

Harry sat, absolutely stunned at this sudden and unsuspected gesture made by Draco. If Harry hadn't just woke up, he could have swore he was still having his dream.

Draco began to worry, though in truth only a few seconds had passed, it seemed to be taking Harry an eternity to respond. "I...Harry, I..."

Draco was now the one surprised, when Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco. Suddenly Harry pulled back, beet red. "Draco...I..."

Draco reached up, placing a finger on Harry's lips. "It's fine Harry. I've been wanting to do that longer than you can know."

Harry blushed slightly, then got to his feet. "I had better get Madam Pomfrey."

Draco leaned back against Harry's warm chest, staring out the Astronomy Tower windows, into the vast darkness around them. Draco felt he could have laid there forever, simply basking in the warmth of his one true love.

Harry sat with his arms draped around Draco's shoulders, letting his hands rest on his chest. Harry's head positioned on Draco's, staring out the same window, staring at the same stars.

Neither saying anything, neither needing to. Both understanding that the other needed them, and wanted to stay this way. The unspoken words, the bond between them.

Draco was the first to fall asleep, even after all the potions he had taken, he still felt as if he could sleep a thousand years and still not be refreshed.

Harry simply sat there, slowly running his fingers in slow circles around Draco's chest. Finally letting sleep take him as well, he drifted into the first restful sleep he had had in months.

Harry awoke to find the same blonde headed Slytherin in his arms, that he had just finished dreaming about. Harry reached down, running his finger across Draco's face.

Draco moaned softly, turning his face, pressing his cheek into Harry's chest. "Not now, I need more sleep."

Harry laughed softly, lifting Draco's head, "Good morning sunshine."

Draco smiled, leaning forward and kissing Harry. "I could get used to this."

Harry laughed again, standing up. "We had better get down to breakfast. If we don't hurry there wont be anything left for us."

Draco moaned, pushing himself onto his feet. "This has got to be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard from someone." Walking over to harry, he wrapped his arm around his waist. "Well if we must go, let us make a stunning entrance."

Harry shook his head slowly, laughing as Draco's logic. "You always were one for the show." Harry leaned his head over placing it on Draco's shoulder. "Alright, as long as I have you at my side, I will be fine."

After about ten minutes of walking, Harry began to think that they were lost. "I don't understand. It's not that hard to find the Great Hall. Where are we?"

Draco shrugged, pulling Harry closer. "I don't know Harry."

Together they just continued to walk, hoping and praying that they would find their destination soon.

Suddenly Draco stopped, "Harry look at that mirror." He said, pointing across the room at a mirror that had no reflection. "I remember that mirror."

The image almost instantly changed, showing Draco and Harry. Harry walked up to it, placing his hand on it. Draco instantly grabbed Harry's hand pulling it back. "Harry don't! That's the last thing I did before I ended up in the hospital wing."

Harry stepped back, continuing to stare at the mirror. "I feel like I should be touching it. Like its telling me that there's something that I need inside of it."

Draco turned to Harry, "Don't do it Harry. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Look!" Grabbing Draco's shoulder, Harry turned him to face the mirror. "Look there! Do you see what I see?!?"

Draco was to stunned to speak. For right now, he found himself staring at the one man who he knew had to be dead.

"Hello young men. It is good to finally see the two who will save the wizarding world."

Harry stepped forward, staring at the man. "You cant be here, you..."

"...are dead, yes Harry. I, Merlin, am dead."

**Now if it wasn't for the fact that I havn't updated in weeks, and leaving the story right here would be extremely mean, I would stop here. Leave it for suspense. **

**But I would probably not remember to begin writing again, and it wouldn't be the best idea I've had. So I will continue. But consider this your double Chapter special. Since you all deserve it for being so patient with me.**

Draco and Harry just stared, the hero of the wizarding world, the one man who had been more powerful than anyone they had ever known, was standing in a mirror in front of them.

"Well don't stand there gaping like schoolgirls. Come in!" Suddenly the mirror vanished, revealing a long torch-lit tunnel.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waste, taking a tentative step forward. "I guess we had at least check it out."

Draco nodded silently, staring wide-eyed at the tunnel, "Yea...I guess..."

After what seemed like an eternity in the tunnel, it finally opened up into a huge empty hall. "Hello?" Harry said slowly, listening to it echo around the area.

"Who dares to disturb my master's corridors!?!" Came a booming voice, that Harry was certain was not Merlins'.

"I'm...uh... Harry Potter. And this is..."

"...Draco Malfoy." Came the voice, interrupting Harry. "Why are you here?"

Draco stepped forward, trying his best to sound confident. "The mirr...Merlin invited us in."

"I doubt that!" Came the voice again. "I have been given strict orders to attack anyone who enters."

Suddenly both Draco and Harry were struck by a lighting bolt, forcing them both back against the opposite wall. Harry reached up, grabbing his raging forehead. "Draco?"

Draco reached over grabbing Harry's arm. "I'm here, it's ok."

Harry looked up, just in time to see another lighting bolt coming their direction.

_No, I've got to protect Draco! _Was all Harry could think, as the bolt struck them.

The, as the third bolt headed their direction, it was suddenly deflected striking the left wall of the hall. The fourth and the fifth did the same thing, making more black spots on the walls.

Draco stood up, looking at the dark spots on the wall. "What the..." He took a slow step forward, reaching out his hand. It suddenly touched something solid, as Draco realized there was a shield protecting them. "How the..."

Harry stood up slowly, still holding his throbbing head. "What Draco?"

Draco turned back to Harry, "It's a shield. That's what's stopping the bolts."

"You are smart little wizards." Said the voice, booming through the chamber. "But you can not stop me."

Suddenly the darkness broke, as a tall winged man flew toward them.

Draco's eyes got big, as he stared at this white figure flying at them. "Harry... do you see that!?!"

"If I don't then we are both mad." Harry whispered softly.

The man suddenly stopped, right where Draco had felt the shield. The man reached behind him, pulling a large sword from his back. "Now feel the might of a true angel!" Lifting the sword, he swung it down on the energy shield.

As the sword struck, Harry screamed, clutching his head. Draco grabbed him, pulling Harry close to his chest. "It's ok Harry, I'm here."

The shield faded, as the angel walked toward them, sword still in hand. "You fought well little magus, but not you will die." Lifting the sword over his head, he swung it down, aiming for Harry's head.

Suddenly two swords lanced out of the darkness from behind Harry and Draco's heads, blocking the sword of the angel, and tossing him off his balance.

The man leapt back, taking to the air to regain his composure. "What is this?" Draco turned his head to see two angels, shorter than their attacker, both armed with large swords.

"This is where we stop you from your evil quest!" Said the angels in unison. Both took to the air, flying at the other angel.

"Stop!" Came a voice, booming from the darkness, as a man dressed in all black stepped into the light, carrying a large staff. "There is no need for this violence. You have done well Nareth, but you must allow them to enter."

The angel returned his sword to his back, bowing slightly to the man. "Yes master, if you need me, simply call." The man nodded as the angel flew from sight.

The two new angels turned to the new person. "Are you here to attack our charges?" Said the first one.

The man shook his head. "No I am not here to hurt them in anyway."

The angels, finally convince Harry and Draco were safe, flew back to their sides. "Masters, we were glad to be able to fight for you."

Harry turned to Draco, confused riddled across his face. Draco threw his hands up in the air, "Don't ask me, I have no idea."

The man in black laughed softly, as he moved to Harry's side. "These are Guardian Angels."

"That's not possible, Guardian Angels are only a myth." Draco said, pulling Harry closer. "I read in a book about mythical creatures, their existence has never been proven."

"Ah you are very right young wizard." Said the man, now standing at their side. "No living man has ever seen them, with the exception of you two now.

"Look at the walls. Can you see the glyphs on the wall?"

Harry looked as hard as he could, but couldn't see anything. Shaking his head, he said, "Sir I don't know what you expect us to see in this darkness."

"Oh how could I be so foolish." Said the man, laughing softly. "Where are my manners?"

The man tapped his staff against the ground twice, as light began to pour from the crystal on the top of the pole.

As the light reached the edges of the room, it revealed seventeen large glyphs. "Wha...What are they?" Harry asked.

"Those are the only things keeping my tomb safe, and my angel here."

"Your tomb!!!" Said Draco suddenly, jumping to his feet. "You mean your dead boy is in here somewhere?!?"

"Of course." Said the man laughing. "Where else would Merlin sleep, but beneath the greatest school ever."

"That's not possible." Draco said, "The school wasn't built till centuries after your death."

"I know." Said Merlin. "But I left instructions for the future generations. A paper enchanted to reveal itself to the first people to build a wizarding school.

"It told them to build the castle on a specific location, not saying why, just commanding them to do it as the last wish of Merlin. And of course they complied, knowing that I must have some hidden reason for this request."

"That still doesnt explain how you are standing here." Harry said, pushing himself up and off the floor.

"Ah, as always the inquisitive young mind jumps ahead." Merlin said, grinning. "Alright Harry, I shall tell you.

"The glyphs on the wall are a joint spell. It's an ancient form of magic, dating back before the Mayan civilization.

"The first part allows my guardian angel, Nareth, to remain in a solid form, as long as he protects me. As you saw, the spell worked for you too Harry, as it allowed your angels to come forth to protect you and Draco.

"The second part allows my body to keep its soul within it. No matter how much people disagreed with me in life, there is a heaven and hell for wizards. Though its not the same as most people think, but that is a story for another time. The spell keeps my soul from passing on, and so my body remains mostly alive. It also keeps me from rotting in any form. The only down side is that I can not leave this chamber."

"Why, when I came here, did the mirror attack me?" Draco asked.

"No no, you miss understand Draco." Merlin began, "You were knocked unconscious because I could not afford for you to find me yet, but I needed you to remember this mirror, to lead Harry here."

"Why?" Asked Harry, "Why do you want me here?"

"Once again jumping ahead Harry." Merlin said, shaking his head. "Well you see, this hallway doesn't exist as far as anyone knows. It doesn't even exist on your map Harry.

"That's because no one can find this hallway, only the hallway can find you.

"And you Harry, are here because I have something that belongs to you. But I think you need to understand before I just hand it over to you.

"You Harry are the first elemental mage that has lived in almost three thousand years." At this Harry began to interject, Merlin silenced him with a wave of his hand, "No one understood this, but that is the reason the spell your mother performed worked as well as it did. Normally even a spell like she cast would not have protected you from the powerful curse Voldemort used. But the spell, combined with your elemental attributes, allowed you to withstand the attack.

"Harry have you ever noticed that when you think things, they just sometimes happen. When you get mad or something like that, things just happen. That Harry is the attribute of an elemental mage. They can perform wandless magic. You are also a parcel-tongue, also something that is very uncommon.

"Harry you are a water mage."

Thanks for reading, not click the little review button, and make me a happy man


	8. More future, and the return of a friend

Warning: This story contains slash (male/male relationships) and others. My pairing is Draco/Malfoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that it entails. I am not J.K.Rowling so don't sue me, you would get like $10 if you sued me at the right time.

Other than that, read on and enjoy.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had heard legends about elemental mages, of the power they used to wield, but he couldn't believe that he could be one.

Draco shook his head. "That's not possible. I read about them. They died off thousands of years ago."

Merlin smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I know how you boys feel. When I was fifteen I had two prophecies made about me. The first being that I would defeat the greatest villain of our time. But the second was more confusing. Hmm... Let me see if I can remember it exactly;

_Dranocious Lester Merlin, child of the earth, son of Apollo, son of Diana, dawn of the light, caller of the power, future to the world of man. You shall receive a reward above any other wizard of your time. In the fifth millennium of the earth you shall meet the Son of Zeus._ _He shall bear the lightning bolt of the gods upon his forehead, and the wisdom of Athena in his mind. He shall be an orphan from birth, and he will forever be watched by Phoenix, Guide of the Spirits._ _He will be tested beyond any thought of mortal man, his mortal enemy being his double._ _His power shall always come from the water, the source of knowledge. You will present him with two gifts, one of power, one of heart. But remember that he will never truely know his abilities until he must save the one he loves most, the one watched by the Dragon, Friend of the Phoenix, Power to the wizards. And when this comes to pass, then you Dranocious Lester Merlin shall know your true destiny is revealed._

Merlin sighed, "I never thought my memory was that good. I even surprise myself sometimes."

Draco and Harry stood there, mouths agape. Finally, returning to his senses, Harry spoke. "I don't understand. Am I that child?"

Merlin nodded. "I needed more proof, but after the fight you had with my guardian, I am sure of it."

Draco shook his head. "That's not possible. I know for a fact that there is and hasn't been a living elemental mage for almost two millennia."

"Right you are." Merlin said, his eyes twinkling again. "For neither James Potter, nor Lillian Evans, was of elemental decent." After taking a quick look at Harry's confused look, Merlin decided it was time for a history lesson.

"You see Harry, Elemental Mages wielded not all of the powers of the world, but only the ones that they were born into. Fire mages could cast firestorms, throw fireballs, and move at incredible speeds. Just as Earth mages could move the ground, create great cities in moments, and were practically unstoppable in hand-to-hand combat.

"Water mages were a special type, they were few in numbers, because they believed that breeding with other elemental mages, or worse a human, would only soil the powers they had, and so it became harder and harder to find a wife for them.

"But even in small numbers, they were exceedingly powerful. They could move the water, summon it, and command it to do even the smallest tasks. But most of their power came from their knowledge. The water elemental's always searched for the knowledge to become immortal.

"Sadly in the end all elements began to inter breed, and some even fell in love with humans. So the powers they had were lost over the generations. Causing them to have to draw upon other powers, to use their own. Things were created to do this easier for them. Things such as Staves, orbs, rings, bracelets, and later on, wands.

"But with the other things, they began to becomes less and less useful for the user, and the people were less and less able to conjure the spells they wanted. So they discovered that using wands, filled with a magical animals hair, feather, or claw, would give them the power that they needed.

"So as you can see, the mages were soon completely diminished, having lost all of their great powers they once had. My mother was one of the last that was able to do wandless magic, and it was in such small quantities that I barely ever saw it."

"But that means I shouldn't be able to do wandless magic, or be an elemental." Harry said, beginning to become very confused.

Merlin nodded, "You are right Harry. Only thing different being that you are not only the son blessed by the love of his earthly mother, but one blessed by his goddess mother."

Harry blinked, totally confused, "My...goddess mother...?"

Merlin laughed. "I think I have seen dogs with smarter looks." When Harry began to say something, Merlin waved it off, "Harry you are the not only blessed by the powers of all those who fought to keep you safe, but by the power of the gods that brought you here to defeat the greatest evil to grace the earth in a thousand years.

"Voldemort is also one touched by the gods, but he is the son of Hades, god of the underworld. He is granted all the dark powers that he has, having only the will to kill all those around him.

"So in an act to stop the darkness spreading across the earth, Zeus and Athena gave a mortal named Lillian Evans a blessed child. I guess you cant say exactly that you were given birth by the gods, but they blessed you with more power than was imaginable by your parents."

Suddenly Merlin looked up, his grip on his staff becoming suddenly tight. "We are not alone..." He said softly, pulling Harry and Draco behind him.

Draco and Harry immediately pulled our their wands, staring into the darkness. "Show yourselves." Merlin said, his voice echoing around the chamber.

Almost instantly, three people dressed in long dark cloaks apparated around them. "Who are you? And why have you disturbed my resting place."

The three slowly pulled back their hoods, revealing, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and finally Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort. "We are the ones here to take the orb," Came Voldemort's smooth voice, "And it appears we are not the first to disturb your sleep."

"I don't understand," Harry whispered, "The castle is protected from them apparating here."

Merlin shook his head, "I guess that is my fault. This area isn't really a part of the castle, it is protected by its own charms from the rest of the castle, and in my time apparating wasn't a problem, so my chamber isn't protected from it."

Draco sighed, "Great, just freakin great."

Suddenly Lucius noticed his son stand behind Merlin. "So I see that you have chosen the way of death over my way, Draco."

Draco seemed to go slightly pale at the sound of his 'father's' voice. But Harry immediately grabbed Draco's hand, holding it tight. Draco took a deep breath, before saying. "Yes father, I have chosen the side of light, over your side of pain."

Lucius snarled at this, raising his wand at Merlin. Voldemort quickly waved him off, walking toward Merlin. "So Merlin here's how it's gonna be. You will give me the orb you possess, and we will let the children walk free."

Merlin laughed at this, "You couldn't defeat me if you wanted to. I could kill you three in my sleep."

Voldemort nodded, "This is true, that is why there is not just three of us." At this, several wands around the chamber lit, reveal twenty or thirty death eaters around them. "Now I say again, give me the orb, or face my wrath."

Merlin shook his head. "I am charged to give this only to the one who is destined for it. You couldn't wield it if you wanted to."

Voldemort laughed softly, a sound that made Harry's skin crawl. "We shall see." Raising his wand he said, "Crucio!"

The spell flew at Merlin, but suddenly rebounded off some invisible shield. "You shall not have the orb for your evil causes." Said Merlin, the orb now a dark red atop his staff.

"Avada Kedavra!" Said multiple voices throughout the chamber. Causing several streams of green power to engulf the barrier.

The shield held for a moment, before breaking, the spells striking Merlin. A scream of pain escaped Merlin's lips as he fell to the floor. Voldemort laughed softly. "Old fool."

But suddenly Merlin pushed himself off the floor, the staff closed in his hand. "Nareth! Come to me!"

Out of the darkness, the tall angel appeared. "Master?" Merlin pulled himself up, "Fight them!" He said, pointing at the death eaters.

Nareth nodded, raising his arms level with the heads of the death eaters. "You are given one warning. Leave or face my wrath."

The Death eaters began to laugh, "Let's get him," and "Prepare to feel my wrath," was heard from the death eaters.

The angel nodded, "You have been warned." Instantly the room was alight with the multiple lightning bolts that shot from his finger tips, striking ever black cloaked figure in the room.

Voldemort finally was able to break away from the bolt. Pulling his wand from his pocket. "Another time Potter!" Then whispering a short incantation, he vanished, and all the other death eaters, from the black room.

Merlin sighed, leaning harder against his staff. Harry immediately rushed to his side, trying to help him stand. Merlin waved him off, saying, "I can't die twice."

Harry laughed slightly at this, then said, "Um... Merlin, sir, if there isn't anything else to tell us, I think we should probably get going. Dumbledore is probably be wondering where we are."

Merlin nodded. "You are right. Then I must give you these last two things.

First I must give you this orb." Reaching up, Merlin pulled the glowing orb from the top of the staff. "I believe it is called the Orb of Santinui." Draco's eyes went wide at this, but Harry didn't seem to understand the importance.

"Draco can fill you in on what it does later," Merlin said, laughing at Harry's confusion. "And lastly, I must give you this," Merlin reached up, taking off the pendant he was wearing. "This is the Tear-Drop of Morpheus, god of dreams. If you place it around your neck, he will grant you the noblest wish you have."

Harry looked up, "You mean my parents...?"

But Merlin only shook his head. "The Pendant can not bring back the dead Harry, sorry."

Suddenly Draco turned to Harry, grasping his hands. "Harry, your godfather..."

Harry turned away, a silent tear escaping his eye. "Sirius is dead."

Draco shook his head. "No he's not. Wish for him! Wish for Sirius back Harry!"

Harry looked at the pendant for a moment, before reaching out his hands and grasping it. A small light began to glow from it, increasing in intensity every second, until finally it completely engulfed Harry.

A smooth voice flowed into Harry's mind, encompassing his every thought. _Harry James Potter, Blessed son of the gods, your request has been granted._ The light immediately vanished, returning Harry to a dark, unlit, room.

Suddenly a voice pierced the darkness. "Harry? Harry is that you?"

"Sirius!" Harry practically shouted. The orb Harry was now holding lit, illuminating the large chamber. And in front of them, stood a tall, very long black haired, very naked, Sirius Black.

* * *

And that's it for now, not hit that review button and make me happy. 


	9. Welcome Back, to your new home

Wow I can not believe how few people actually read my story, it almost wounds me. I only got two reviews for that chappy, it makes me sad.

**Mistress Vamp - **lol you are a strange person. But very funny! I hope that you enjoyed the chappy, and will come back to read this one. (Oh note, if you could tell your friend to read this chappy, then e-mail me any mistakes I made, that would be helpful, or even if you could, that would be incredible. Thanks!)

**Polkadot pedal - **Thanks for the complement… I think…and hope you come back to read more.

Wow that was sad, there are all my responses to peoples reviews, I am sad now.

Disclaimer: MWUAHAHAHA YES I AM J.K.ROWLING! I AM A GOD AMONG YOU MUGGLE FOOLS! MWUAHAHAHHAHA! Wakes up from delusions no I am sorry but I am not, so don't sue.

Warning: It's Draco/Harry get it! Don't like don't read.

A/N: I suddenly realized today how desperate I am for reviews. For the love of god, if you don't like it and want to flame me. PLEASE DO SO! I want reviews so badly. Also to everyone who wants to criticize the story, as long as its not a direct flame, with something helpful in it, I will be glad to read it.

I also apologize if this story goes to far off track. I had a severe (like deadly) case of writers block. So I wanted to get something up. Please be merciful. Thanks.

-

Harry leaned back against the warm chest of his love. It just felt right to sit here with the blonde. It felt safe, like nothing could stop them, nothing could harm them, as long as they were together.

Draco sighed, wrapping his arms closer around the raven-haired boy. "You know tomorrow is the beginning of the school year Harry."

Harry nodded, "yea…"

"So what happens to us?" Draco asked tentatively, "Do we just go back to our rivalry again?"

"I don't know Draco…" Was all Harry could say. After a long pause, he finally said, "Let's not think about that, I just want to be here with you Draco."

Draco nodded, leaning down and kissing the top of Harry's head. "Whatever makes you happy my love."

Not much had happened since the boys had seen Merlin. Dumbledore had given both Sirius and Remus a job at the castle, Sirius as dueling teacher, and Remus as Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had said that right now it was probably best for Harry that they both be close by, which neither of them had argued with.

Draco had told his mother about Harry, which she surprisingly was very willing to accept, and congratulated Draco on finding someone he loved. So Harry and Narcissa had spent a lot of time together, just getting to know the other important person in their love's life.

The biggest surprise of the year was walking in on Remus and Sirius. Harry figured he would never rid his mind of the awful image.

"_I think that Sirius's room is right down this hall." Harry said for the fifth time that day, his arm wrapped around Draco's waist._

"_I don't know why you just wont ask one of the portraits." Draco said, also for the fifth time that day._

_Harry gave Draco an indignant look, stopping near a large oak door. "Because I know where I am going."_

_Draco laughed softly, "Is that so? Then where are we Mr. Potter?"_

_Harry blushed slightly, having no idea where they truly were. Draco only laughed at this, causing Harry to blush more._

_Finally Draco leaned in and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "It's ok love, even if you bring us to our deaths, I would gladly follow you anywhere."_

_Harry blushed again, before turning to look at the door behind them. "Ah, see I told you I would find it." A large gold plaque next to the door was labeled, 'Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher'._

_Not bothering to knock, Harry opened the door, pulling Draco in behind him. _

_The sight they saw was one that made Harry and Draco blush darker than before, and caused them both to have an irresistible urge to run for the door._

_On the couch before them, lay two very naked men, one now doing, what Harry considered, a very unspeakable act to the other one._

_Suddenly Remus noticed the two gawking boys. "Uh…Harry…I wasn't expecting you…"_

_Harry almost felt like laughing at this, had the situation not been to serious, he probably would have. "I think that's an enormous understatement Remus." Harry said._

_Sirius looked up from what he was doing, taking a moment to wipe something white off his cheek. "Oh…" He said, blushing softly, "how long have you two been standing there?"_

_Draco snorted at this, "Like it matters, with what your doing we will be scarred for life."_

_Harry couldn't help laughing at this, "Um… maybe some clothes would be a good idea."_

_Both Remus and Sirius blushed, jumping up from the couch, and rushing to find their discarded articles of clothing. Once they were both dressed, they returned to the couch, sitting across from Harry and Draco._

"_So…Um…" Remus began, stumbling over his words slightly, "I guess you want to know about this."_

"_Yeah I guess you could say that," Harry said, trying his best not to laugh at the two, who now seemed to be trying to get as far away as possible from each other, while not falling off the couch. "Why don't you start by telling me why you even started this, ever."_

"_Be careful Harry." Draco said softly, leaning over to Harry's ear. "I might be wanting to do that to you someday."_

_Harry blushed brightly, turning back to the now laughing Sirius and Remus. Trying his best to seem stern, Harry said, "Hey, now this is about you two, not about me."_

"_Right," Sirius said, stifling another laugh. "Well I guess we should tell you the beginning._

"_After our fifth year, we both began to realize that we didn't have feelings for other girls, like most of the other fifth years had. We actually began to have a crush on fellow male students."_

_Remus nodded, taking over, "After a while, we finally admitted it to each other, and I guess we have been together ever since."_

_Sirius smiled, finally scooting back over next to Remus, kissing him softly. "And I missed you so much Moony."_

_Remus smiled, turning his head and returning the kiss. This of course made both Draco and Harry make gagging noises. The two pulled back from each other, giving Harry and Draco an indignant look. "Oh, like you've never done it before." Sirius said, playfully kicking Harry._

_Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around Draco. "Yes, we have." Harry said, as Draco leaned over and kissed him. Harry laughed, saying, "As you can see._

_  
"But seeing you two doing it…I mean your so old."_

_This made them all burst out into laughter. Finally after several moments, Sirius finally spoke. "Well, so you mean that you two wont kiss when you get old."_

_Draco shook his head. "No, because we will never get old, at least not like you two."_

_Remus raised an eyebrow, as Sirius began to laugh. "Well then I guess you two 'youngins' need to get going." He said, playfully pushing them out the door. "Then at least we can get back to business in here."_

_Draco and Harry laughed again, making the same gagging noises as before._

So though that had been a scary moment, it was one that Harry felt to be somewhat…enlightening. At least he understood why the two were so attached to each other.

As the sun began to set, the two got up, heading back to the Room of Requirement. Over the last few weeks, they had realized that it was easier for them to be together all the time, if they shared a room. And since the castle lacked an empty room, they had decided upon using the Room.

Reaching the now large bedroom, the two climbed into bed, snuggling up close to each other. "Goodnight Draco." Harry mumbled.

Draco smiled, kissing Harry softly, "Goodnight my love." It was the greatest feeling in the world for Draco to had Harry fall asleep, nestled softly against his chest. So he fell asleep, not haunted by nightmares, dreaming of the raven-haired boy sleeping next to him.

-

Harry awoke the next morning, as the sun began to stream softly into the room. _'When has there ever been a window here?' _Harry thought to himself, _'This room never ceases to amaze me.'_

Harry sat up, removing his head from the Slytherin's chest. Draco whimpered softly, reaching out a hand to Harry. "Don't get up yet." Draco mumbled softly, wrapping an arm around Harry's stomach, pulling him back down.

Harry laughed, rolling over to face Draco. "We need to get up love," Harry whispered softly, "The other students get back today, we need to move our stuff back into our own dorms."

Draco shook his head, "Nope, nope, not gonna do it."

Harry laughed, playfully pushing Draco. "Come on now," Harry rolled over, jumping off the bed. "You can't stay there forever."

"Yes I can." Draco mumbled, pulling the covers up over his head.

Harry walked over to a desk, grabbing his wand, saying, "Accio Blankets."

The many sheets and blankets immediately flew off the bed, landing in a folded pile in Harry's arms.

Draco let out a high pitched whine, curling up into a little ball. "Harry…" He whined, "Gimme 'em back."

Harry laughed, walking over to the side of the bed. "Come on love." Leaning down he kissed Draco on the cheek, then picked him up off the bed.

Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, snuggling into Harry's chest. _'Thank god for Quidditch.' _Harry thought softly to himself. All the training had left him with well defined muscles, and the ability to lift Draco out of bed every morning. Draco was in no way a morning person, and needed 'motivation' to get moving in the morning.

Finally Draco released Harry, climbing out of his arms, and onto the floor. "Alright, lets get going."

Harry laughed, running a hand through Draco's blonde hair. "You are so much like a little kid. It's hard to believe that you are the same person that I met six years ago."

Walking over to the bathroom, Harry said, "Come on now, we got a long day ahead of us."

Draco nodded, hurrying over to the bathroom. "Then let us get cleaned up."

-

"Hey Hermione!" Ron yelled across the crowded platform, trying his best to navigate the thick crowds. "Over here Hermione!"

The brown haired girl, finally noticed the red head, turning and run over to him. "Ron!" The two embraced, before being interrupted by someone bumping into Ron.

The person mumbled a quick, "Excuse me." Before vanishing into the crowd.

"Wow I have never seen so many people here." Hermione said to Ron. "I don't even think we have this many students in the school."

Ron nodded, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, leading her toward the entrance to the train. "I heard that there is a lot of kids that transferred from Durmstrang after Karakroff vanished."

"That would make sense." Hermione said, as they now traveled down the much-longer-than-they-remembered train. "You can't continue a school with no one to lead it. And Hogwarts is closer to Durmstrang than Beauxbaton is."

Ron nodded, finally finding an empty compartment, leading Hermione into it, and closing the door behind them. "By the way, have you seen Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't heard from his at all this summer either."

"Me neither." Ron said, seating himself across from Hermione. "Hmmm… I hope he's ok."

"Well, I may not always agree with Dumbledore's ideas." Hermione said, "I doubt he would let any harm come to Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world."

So with that said, the two turned to staring out the window, thinking of what was to come in this year at Hogwarts.

-

Harry reached Dumbledore's office, in what he considered, record time. "Exploding Cherries." Harry said to the gargoyle, before proceeding up to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor." Harry began, until he noticed that Dumbledore was at that very moment having a very adamant conversation with his fireplace, or more accurately, his fireplace, now occupied by the Minister of Magic's head.

"Yes Cornelius," Dumbledore said, "I know that we need more Aurors, but there aren't any children of age that could join you."

"And what of the Order?" Fudge countered, "Why aren't they helping out more?"

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I already told you Cornelius, they are on secret assignments from me, and I'm sure-"

"And why is that?" Fudge interrupted, "Why aren't you sending them to protect the Ministry of Magic?"

"Because there are greater concerns out there, Fudge," Dumbledore said, irritation evident in his voice, "like keeping people from being attacked by dementors, and finding Voldemorts location."

"And what of the Potter boy?" Fudge said, "Are you keeping him under wraps."

"If you mean protecting him then you would be correct." Dumbledore said, giving the minister a look that spoke volumes.

"Well you've heard the rumors," Fudge said quickly, "About what the Potter boy is capable of. I mean what if he-"

"What will be quite enough!" Bellowed Dumbledore. "It is people like you who would make him do something like that! If you all just keep treating him as an object, the savior of the wizarding world, then he probably would revolt!

Dumbledore sighed, relaxing back into his chair. Fudge grunted, but didn't say anything else. Dumbledore nodded. "I will contact you once I know more information."

And with that the Minister of Magic's head vanished from the fire. Leaving the three alone.

Just as Harry turned, trying to stay make a quick get away, Dumbledore turned and noticed the boys. "Ah boys, come in please."

Harry froze, turning to face the Headmaster. "Hello Professor."

"Please have a seat." The Headmaster said, his blue eyes sparkling. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry couldn't help laughing at this, which of course made Draco give him a look of confusion. Harry waved him off, saying, "I'll ya later."

"So what can I help you with Harry?" Dumbledore said.

"Well professor," Harry started, not sure exactly how to word it. "Um... Well Draco and I have become close over the time we've been here..."

"And you don't know what to do with the students coming back." Dumbledore said, finishing Harry's sentence. Harry just nodded, so Dumbledore continued. "Well normally I would say to just pretend it never happened, because of the need for protection from the Slytherins. But because of the fact that Lucius Malfoy already knows about his son's relationship with one Harry Potter, I would say that probably all the Slytherin's will know as well, seeing as how most of their parents are Death Eaters."

Harry nodded, reaching across and grabbing Draco's hand. "I just don't want anything to happen to him." Harry whispered. Draco turned to him, slightly surprised by this action, but didn't dwell on it, as Dumbledore continued.

"Well I think the best action right now would be to have Mr. Malfoy stay in a room alone." As Harry began to protest, Dumbledore raised a hand, silencing him, and continued, "But seeing as how your relationship with Mr. Malfoy has progressed, I would say that it would be a good idea for the two of you to share a room."

Harry's eyes lit up, a smile spreading across his face. "You mean it Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes sparkling. "I think it would be best for both of you to be able to spend time together."

Harry smiled, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Draco. "Did you hear Draco, we can be together."

Draco smiled, leaning in and kissing Harry. "Yes love, I was sitting right here."

Harry blushed, turning back to Dumbledore. "So where are we going to be staying."

Dumbledore stood, walking to the entrance to his office. "Well if the two of you would kindly follow me..."

Draco and Harry jumped off the chairs, hurrying after the old headmaster.

The walked for what seemed like an eternity, and through so many passages and corridors, that Harry thought maybe Dumbledore was lost.

Finally they reached a picture, that was completely black, save two yellow piercing eyes, staring out of the portrait.

Dumbledore stepped up the picture, saying, "Well it's been a long time old friend."

The eyes seemed to nod (if it were physically possible), before a smooth silky voice flowed from some unseen source. "So are these our new residents?"

Dumbledore nodded, motioning towards Harry and Draco. "Yes, this is Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy."

"Another one?" Came the voice again, "Hopefully they will not meet the same fate as the last two."

Harry looked over at Draco, about to ask, when Draco, said, "I'll tell ya later."

Harry laughed, playfully pushing Draco. "Yea haha."

Draco smirked, "Well I thought it was."

"Ah the same humor as the ones before." The voice said, "So I assume we are back to our old forms."

Dumbledore nodded, "That should suit them fine."

The eyes nodded again, before the darkness vanished, revealing the head of a golden lion, surrounded by a long silvery green snake. The snake hissed at them softly, as the lion began to speak. "I will need a password."

Draco looked over at Harry, pondering this, "Well what should it be?"

Harry thought about this too, "Well... how bout...Gabriel?"

Draco looked questioningly at him, so Harry continued, "It's always what I wanted to name my child if I had one. Gabriel is the head Guardian Angel, and when I was younger I used to imagine that he was the one protecting me."

Draco nodded, moving over closer to Harry. Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, leaning his head into the crook of Harry's neck.

Dumbledore turned back to the portrait. "So Gabriel it is."

The Lion head nodded, before swinging open, with a quick, "Welcome."

Harry and Draco stepped inside, finding themselves in one of the largest rooms they had ever seen. They knew the ceiling was enchanted, but it gave the room the illusion of going on forever. The room itself was probably larger than the common rooms.

In one of the corners, was a large king sized bed. Next to it was two large dressers, one adorned in red, the other in green.

At the end of the two beds, sat Draco and Harry's trunks. "How..?" Harry said, pointing at the trunks.

Dumbledore only smiled, turning and heading back to the hall. "Well I shall leave you two to settle in. Remember that the other students arrive in an hour, and I expect to both to be in the Great Hall for the dinner."

Draco and Harry nodded, as the picture closed behind Dumbledore.

Harry then turned to Draco saying, "Hey, I got a question. What was that about the other one's fates? Was the picture talking about our parents?"

Draco sighed, moving Harry over to the bed. Once they were seated, Draco retold the story.

Once done, Harry was not sure what to say. "Do you think that will happen to us Draco?"

Draco shook his head, pulling Harry over, so he was leaning against Draco's chest. "Never Harry. No matter what your friends say, I will never leave you alone." Leaning down, Draco kissed Harry on the top of the head, "Never Harry."

Harry smiled, closing his eyes, relaxing against the warmth of the blonde haired boy. _'But how will I react to them if they ask us to leave the other?' _Was all Harry could think, as he lay on the bed, in their new room.

-

Ok review here.

lol, i mean hit the button. Thanks; all who have read.


	10. When friends change

Disclaimer: I am a person, sitting behind my computer, typing a story that is only being read by a maximum of 5 people, I am not the awesome writer J.K.Rowling, since I think like a couple hundred million people have read her story. So as you can see, this story doesn't belong to me.

Warning: Slash, Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Hermione/Ron, and other classic paring.

I am dedicating this chapter to my wonderful to beta, Maggie. Since my previous beta got a BF, she failed to edit any of my chapters, so please excuse chapters 4-9. Now thanks to my new beta, this chapter should be free of grammar errors. (hopefully crosses fingers)

* * *

Hooray for my story! I got seven reviews for this chapter! The most ever! (yes I am just that pathetic) Other than that, here are my review responses:

Maiden of Hope - lol, I think all H/D stories are implausible, but yes they are all cute. Glad you like, come back and read more!

Dreamer - Ah gotta love the anonymous reviewers, probably means you will never come back. Lol, don't worry bout the orb, it's point probably wont be pointed out till later on. But don't worry, it'll be good .

A Reviewer - lol, once again, love anonymous. Well glad you like, read more please!

Mistress Vamp - Hey! You are my best reviewer ever. I think I will dedicate my next chappy to you, jus cause you that cool :D Well, hope you like this chappy, and I found a diff beta so don't worry bout it anymore. And boy wonder? Whats that about-.

There is only you - YAY MY BETA! You're so cool. (I know I am. 3Maggie) I love you :P

Skimmie - Thanks, glad you liked. Lol (short reviews are hard to answer)

Sheree - Well where would be the pain if he did? Lol, jk, I plan on having some bad stuff, but not this soon. If you want him to have a "backbone" then you'll like this chappy.

* * *

One last note, sorry to anyone who thinks that I'm making Draco to soft. I am trying to work on it, but I just am having a hard time making him cuddly with Harry, and still normal to everyone else.

Alright, other than that, read on.

Harry rolled over, draping his arm over the sleeping body of his lover. He nuzzled his nose into Draco's back, as he heard the boy grunt softly. "Not now Harry, it's too late," Draco mumbled softly.

Harry suddenly remembered the other students' imminent return. Jerking his head up, he stared over at the enchanted clock. He couldn't read it, and realized he was lacking his glasses. Grabbing them, he turned back to see the clock, which now read 5:45.

Harry reached down, shaking Draco wildly, "Draco, sweetie, love, baby," He whispered, trying to wake Draco up nicely. "We gotta get up, we only got 15 minutes 'til the dinner."

"Not now Harry," Draco said softly, "I'm sleeping."

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder, jerking him upright. "We have no time for that Draco! We are going to be late to the dinner!"

Draco lazily rolled his eyes over to the clock, looking at the time. "So?" he said, shrugging, and laying back down.

Harry huffed softly, climbing off the bed. "If you don't come with me Draco, you won't be sleeping in that bed tonight."

Draco growled softly, rolling over to face Harry. "How can you do that to me, love?"

Harry smirked, pulling his wand from his pocket. "Very easily." With a quick flick, a trundle bed appeared in the room.

Draco stared horrified at it for a moment, before grabbing Harry's arm and leading him out of the room. He mumbled something about, "I'll be damned if I sleep on that crap tonight."

Rushing down the hall, they reached the Great Hall, as the last of the students were filing in. "Where should we sit?" Harry mumbled softly, so that only Draco could hear him.

"I don't know," Draco whispered back. "We can't sit at the Slytherin table, and I'll be damned if I sit with bloody Gryffindors."

Harry turned to him, frowning at him. "So it's get over your pride, or die with your housemates."

Draco turned back to the doorway, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Fine," He said, throwing up his hands, "You win, we will sit at the Gryffindor table. But you better protect me from those Gryffdorks."

Harry smirked at him, before grabbing his arm and practically dragging him into the Great Hall.

As they reached the long table, Hermione and Ron began to wave wildly at Harry. "See, they don't mind you." Harry whispered encouragingly.

Draco snorted softly, "Or they just haven't seen me yet."

Draco's response seemed to be the more logical, since as soon as they got closer, Hermione and Ron began to glare at Harry.

"Harry," Hermione began, "You do know that is Malfoy on your arm right?"

"No Granger," Draco drawled, "He just happened to grab me, and needed you to point out the obvious." He ignored Hermione's gaping mouth, continuing, "And if you didn't notice, he's the one hanging on my arm." He emphasized his words by moving his arm up and down, causing Harry to raise his arm as well.

"Stop that," Harry said softly, then turning back to his friends he said, "Guys, Draco has changed…"

"Harry are you out of your mind!" Ron interrupted, "That is Draco-sodding- Malfoy. The sodding ferret! He is the one who calls me Weasel, and Hermione, Mudblood. He's hated us since we came here. How can you be around him!"

Harry stiffened at this, tightening his grip on Draco's arm. "Ron, you should just listen. You don't have any idea what you're talking about."

He was about to continue, when Draco tapped him on the arm softly. "Um, love, if you don't let go of that arm, I may never be able to touch you 'that way' again."

Harry blushed slightly, releasing his tight grip on Draco's arm. Draco rubbed it absentmindedly for a few moments, before leaning over and kissing Harry. Harry immediately responded, moving around to kiss Draco.

Once they broke apart, Harry whispered, "Show off…"

Draco just grinned, before turning to face a gaping, and obviously, pissed-off Ron Weasley. "How dare you!" Ron yelled, leaping at Draco.

Draco let out a small, "Eep" before he was tackled by Ronald. He was thrown to the floor, slamming his blonde head against the ground. "How dare you! What did you do to Harry, you bastard!" Ron continued to pummel Draco's face, making black and blue marks on his face.

Suddenly Ron heard Harry yell, "Stupefy!" The spell hit Ron straight in the head, causing him to fall over backwards onto the ground. Hermione ran over to Ron's side, holding up his head. Then looking up at Harry with a fiery passion in her eyes, she said, "How could you Harry? How could you betray your friend?"

Pulling out her wand, Hermione advanced on Harry. Harry knew he was no match for Hermione, she was more skilled in spells than he would ever be. She raised her wand, and was starting to say a curse, when her wand suddenly flew out of her hand, hitting the wall behind her.

Turning, Harry saw that Draco now had his wand out, aiming it at Hermione. "Don't you ever try that again, Granger." He moved from where he was standing, to Harry's side. "If you ever harm one hair on his head, you will be sorry."

Suddenly Snape appeared at Draco's side. "What is going on here?"

"Hermione tried to attack Harry sir." Draco said quickly, "I was just defending him."

"Very good Draco…"

"Wait!" Hermione yelled, "What about Ron! Look what Harry did!"

"That is my doing as well, professor." Draco began, "Ronald attacked me, Harry was just saving me from that rabid weasel."

Snape nodded. "50 points from Gryffindor, for attacking fellow classmates. And 50 points to Slytherin for protecting another student. Also Hermione and Ronald have detention all this week with me. I hope to see you both at 8 o'clock sharp. Tardiness will not be tolerated."

Ron turned beet red, as Hermione went back to her spot at the table. "How dare he!" Ron growled, "How could he do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, grabbing Harry and turning to leave the Great Hall. "I don't think we are welcome here." Draco whispered. Harry nodded his assent, as he let Draco lead him out of the hall.

"So where do we go?" Draco asked, as soon as they were clear of the doors. "We can't even sit in there without getting attacked."

Harry turned back to the wall, looking down at his feet. "I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't think that they would react like that…" Turning back to Draco, he said, "I'm so sorry, my love."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling the slightly smaller boy into a warm embrace. "Hey, hey, it's okay Harry." Lifting Harry's face to his he said, "Don't worry about it. Bruises will heal, and I mean it's just the weasel."

Harry laughed softly at Draco's attempt at humor, before burying his face in Draco's chest again as he began to cry. "But they're my friends, why were they so mean? Why couldn't they listen to me?"

Draco sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the sobbing boy. "It's okay, Harry. Really it is, don't worry about it."

Harry sniffled softly, and was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a rumbling in his stomach. Blushing softly he whispered, "I guess my stomach has other ideas for what we need to do."

Draco laughed, kissing Harry softly on the forehead. "So what do we do?"

Harry reached up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "We can go down to the kitchens."

Draco nodded, pulling Harry towards the dungeons. "I would assume they are downstairs." Harry nodded, so Draco continued his path.

Once they reached the portrait, Harry reached up, tickling the pear. Then quickly stepped inside, pulling Draco with him. Once inside, they were both swamped with a swarm of small house-elves. Sounds of "Can we get you anything?" and "What will the masters like?" filled the air around them.

"Um… Draco?" Harry said, turning to the blonde boy. "What would you like?"

"How 'bout some mac and cheese." When Harry snickered at this, Draco said, "Hey! It's the only muggle dish I've ever had, and I really like it."

Harry nodded politely, trying his best to suppress his laughter. "Alright Draco, whatever you say." Then when Draco began to say something, Harry leaned over, capturing Draco's open mouth in his own.

The two held the kiss for a moment, before their tongues began to explore each other's mouths. Harry was the first to break the kiss, moving down Draco's chin, leaving a line of kisses leading to his lover's ear. Harry bit down softly on Draco's neck, making him moan softly.

Draco was starting to get into it, when they were interrupted by a house elf tapping him on the arm. "Sorry to interrupt the masters, but your food is ready."

Draco sighed, kissing Harry once more, before going over the fully prepared table. Leaning over he whispered, "We will have to finish this later." Harry nodded, moving over to the table, and eating what was prepared for him.

* * *

"_Sir, there is someone at the door for you_," hissed the small snake. "_They want to see you now_."

Harry lifted his head, staring across the room at the small picture of a snake. Draco mumbled something into his chest, obviously upset about being disturbed. "_Thank you_." Harry hissed back.

"What did it want?" Draco whined softly, "It had better be really important, I was having a great dream."

Harry laughed softly, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. Really he didn't understand how he could have ever hated this kind-hearted boy, though he did have his moments… Harry laughed again at that thought, before pushing himself off the bed.

Draco's head hit the bed with a soft 'thunk', as he groaned softly. "Come on, let them stay there, come back to me."

Harry grinned at him, as he approached the door. Then suddenly Draco yelled, "Wait!" Harry turned around to look at him, as Draco said, "It might be a Slytherin, you should be ready for an attack."

Harry nodded, turning back to the painting. Opening it quickly, he came face-to-face with Blaise Zabani. Blaise sneered at him, before saying, "I don't want to speak with you Potter, I'm here to see Draco."

As he began to try to push past Harry, he was suddenly stopped as Harry placed his hand against his chest. "No, Zabani," Harry said sternly. "You are not going to enter."

Blaise snorted softly, locking eyes with Harry. "Yeah Potter, I'm really scared of your hand." Then began to try to push past again.

"Proicio!" Harry yelled, and a blue beam launched from his palm, slamming Blaise against the opposite wall. "Maybe you should have been scared," Harry growled. "You will not hurt Draco."

Blaise groaned, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I'm not here to hurt Draco, I just want to talk to him."

Harry was about to blow him through the wall, when suddenly Draco appeared at his side. "It's okay Harry, he's a friend."

Harry gave him one more glare, before walking back into the room. Sitting down in one of the large plush chairs, he watched as Draco practically dragged the taller boy into the room.

Just when the picture had closed, the snake appeared again. "_Sir, there is a girl outside the door_." Harry huffed softly, getting out of the chair and walking to the door. "Who could it be now?" he mumbled softly under his breath.

As he opened the door, he found a very flustered Hermione standing outside the painting, wand in hand, glaring daggers at him.

* * *

Wow I am so worried that that is a crappy ending. I hope you are all ok with it, and that's anyone who actually read it. I hope that I get as many reviews as before. And I'm so sorry that this took so long. With school and extra-curricular activities, I am at a lack for time.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks again to my new beta Maggie. She is the new joy in my life (Aren't I just? 3M):P

Ok now click the button and leave me a review.


	11. Hermione the Spy

**Blah blah blah, it's slash, I'm not J.K.Rowling, if you want the whole disclaimer read the first chapter.**

**I apologize to everyone for not getting this out sooner. My life has been extremely hectic, and I have been working on this since about April 1st. I am really sorry, but I was at a lack of time, and lack of computer to work on.**

**But as an appology, this chapter was longer than normal. Though I'm not sure how much more, since my computer decided that it doesn't want to let me do a word count. So maybe after I post this I will be able to change this and let you know.**

**Other than that, I hope you have been enjoying my story so far, and I hope you will enjoy this one as well.**

**---------**

**KatieCat - Well I hope you come back to read more. It has been to long, and you probably forgot :( I'm such a freakin pessimist. **

**Mistress Vamp - Well glad to see you liked the chappy so much. And I'm not so sure about the nickname, since I didn't like robin that much. But wonder-boy is ok. hugs Thanks for being a faithful reader :)**

**Tainted13Innocence - Well yes it was a strange cliffy, but if you don't like cliffys than you want like this chappy. Lol, and sorry about not updating sooner. Everyone forgive me for my mistakes.**

**---------**

**And finally a big thanks to my beta Maggie. She is the joy in my soul, and I thank her for being somewhat patient with me.**

**And now ladies and gentlemen, what you all have been waiting for. The Story...**

**---------**

Harry stared back at the brown haired girl. "What do you want?" He asked softly. "Why are you here, after what you tried to do in the Great Hall?"

Hermione made a quick glance over her shoulder, than said, "Putting on a show..."

Harry's eyes flew open, "WHAT!" He yelled, "What do you mean a show! You almost killed me in there! And it was all a show?"

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him out of the room. "Could I please have a private word with you?"

Suddenly Draco appeared at Harry's side. "Anything you have to say, you can say to both of us." Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder, he glared down at Hermione.

Harry shook his head, leaned over and kissed Draco softly. "Your fight is in there," he said, motioning to the waiting Blaise. "Mine is right here. I will be back soon."

Draco gave Harry a small pout, before kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Be safe." Then without another word, he disappeared back into the room, closing the portrait behind him.

Harry smiled, mumbling, "Always one for the dramatics." Then turning to Hermione, he said, "Shall we?" Hermione nodded, walking away down the hall. With a few quick steps, Harry was beside her, walking in step to the Astronomy Tower.

"What a strange place to talk about this." Hermione said, giving Harry a weak smile. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be here with you." Grasping Harry's arm, she led him over to the window, overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. "You never knew this, Harry, but ever since we met, I've had a crush on you."

Harry looked down at the slightly smaller girl, as she in turn stared up at him. "Oh Hermione..." He began, but she quickly brushed it off, saying, "But that was a long time ago."

"Today when I saw you come into the Hall, with Draco wrapped around your arm... it brought back a lot of feelings that I used to have for you. I'm not going to put this lightly, it really hurt to see you with someone you truly loved."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I never knew." Harry said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione gave a weak smile, saying, "That's the way I wanted it Harry. I mean what chance did I have with The-Boy-Who-Lived? No, I never wanted you to know." With a small chuckle she said, "I mean why do you think that I followed you on all those dangerous missions? You and Ron didn't have the brains to keep yourselves alive. So I had to come with."

Shaking her head, she continued, "But that is all in the past. Today I saw you the happiest that I had seen you in a long time. You looked like you were in heaven with Draco wrapped around your arm. And now, to me, that's all that matters. If I can't have you, than at least I want you to be happy."

Harry smiled, turning to face Hermione, "Thanks 'Mione. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel." He leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek.

Hermione blushed, turning away from Harry. "You're such a naughty boy, Harry James Potter." Then turning back to him, she said, "So what do we do?"

"About?" Harry said, "I'm not sure that I understand."

"The Gryffindors." Hermione said, "They don't like the fact that you are dating a Slytherin. They...They, some of them, want you out of Gryffindor."

"What?" Harry said, hardly believing what he was hearing, "Why?"

"They think that it is not very good behavior for a Gryffindor to be dating the enemy. They don't like the fact that you are now in league with the enemy."

"But they can't!" Harry said, "Can they?"

Hermione shook her head, giving a small smirk, "Still haven't read Hogwarts a History have you?" Harry laughed at this, hugging Hermione.

"I didn't take you as one to make jokes Hermione." He said, "Though thanks, it helps to make me feel better about this."

Hermione smiled, "Well sadly, they can. It's only happened once in Hogwarts History, and I can even tell you to who it happened." Pulling out a book from her pocket, Hermione pointed to a page in the book. "Ever wonder why they call you Voldemort's equal in almost all ways? Because there is only one thing left that haves to happen, before you are his exact equal."

Looking up from the book, Harry said, "I have to be kicked out of Gryffindor."

Hermione nodded. "Though everyone tells you that Voldemort was in Slytherin, it's not the whole truth. When Voldemort came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore convinced the Sorting Hat to put Voldemort into Gryffindor. Dumbledore hoped that the good influence of the other Gryffindors would turn Voldemort away from his path to destruction. It didn't work.

"After a couple months, Voldemort began spending more and more time with the Slytherins, he liked their ideals more than the Gryffindors. He began to hang out with them, and began to call them his true friends. The final changing factor was when he made an attack against a fellow Gryffindor."

Harry gasped, "Ron..."

Hermione nodded. "You now have completed everything that Voldemort did while he was in Hogwarts. He touched the Sorcerers Stone, he entered the Chamber of Secrets, he got into the Tri-Wizarding Challenge, and he entered the Department of Mysteries. All that's left for you to do, is to get put into Slytherin, than turn dark and kill your step parents; which I guess for you would be your aunt and uncle."

Harry stared down at the book in his hand, reading it slowly. _'After Tom Riddle was removed from Gryffindor, he was sorted again, ending this time in Slytherin, which came as no surprise to anyone that knew him._

'_Shortly after his re-Sorting, strange things began to happen at Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets was opened, the Tri-Wizarding challenge somehow had him as the Hogwarts representative, and the Department of Mysteries was penetrated._

'_Shortly thereafter, Tom Riddle left Hogwarts, and began to train in the dark arts in other areas of the world. Later on he declared himself the 'Dark Lord' and began his reign of death.'_

"The rest is about how Hogwarts teachers have been fighting him." Hermione said, taking the book from Harry's hands. "You see, if we turn our back on you right now, you will truly be Voldemort's equal, and you will join him soon."

"But I'm not like him." Harry said defensively. "I don't want to kill anyone, or anything."

"Oh really?" Hermione said, staring him in the eye. "What did you really want to do to Ron after he attacked Draco?" Then she waved her wand at Harry, softly whispering a spell.

"I wanted to rip him limb-from-limb. How dare he even touch my boyfriend? I mean the nerve of that bloody weasel. If I had known the killing curse, I would have used it right there. That prick would never have even set another foot near anyone again!"

Harry suddenly realized what had happened, covering his mouth with his hands. "I'm so sorry Hermione." He mumbled through his fingers.

Hermione shook her head. "It's alright Harry, I felt the same way. He was destroying your love, your happiness. I saw how you suddenly lost that happy look in your eyes when he pounced on Draco. It made me defensive of you; I wanted to be the one that threw him off your love.

"But then I realized something, I could do nothing to help you, if the school hated me too. I needed to be inside of Gryffindor, to fight for you. If I had let them see how much I really wanted to help you, I would not have been able to stop them from getting rid of you."

"So you knew about the equal thing, and about the stuff that Voldemort did?" Harry said tentatively.

"I figured it out about second year." Hermione said, "I had just finished reading about Voldemort's change, and I suddenly realized why you had the mark. Voldemort would only kill a baby if he thought that the child would be stronger than he was. At least he wouldn't go to so much trouble to find you, and then destroy you. Then as the years progressed, and I could see all the same things happening, I just had to put two and two together.

"There has only been one difference. Every time Voldemort did anything, it has had a slightly malevolent purpose to it's intent. When you have been doing it, it has been for a good purpose."

Harry nodded. "So that's the difference. I am good, and he is evil."

Hermione shook her head. "No not evil. To every bad action, there is a good effect, to every good effect, there is a bad action."

"Um... you lost me Hermione." Harry said. "I pretty sure evil is evil, and good is good."

"Well," Hermione began, "think about it like this. Every year when we 'saved the school', we had to break some of the rules. We were making a bad action, but it had a good outcome. Then think about like when Neville got the Remembrall, it was good for him, but then it was stolen and used to get into the Gryffindor tower.

"Sometimes when you mean to do something good, it turns out bad, and sometimes when you do something bad, it turns out good. It's all about how you look at it."

"Alright..." Harry said, trying to understand what Hermione was getting at, "So even if I did the good thing, and he did the bad thing, that doesn't necessarily make either of us evil, or good?"

"Right!" Hermione said, "Now you're getting it. Though Tom did all these things in order to advance his personal gain, it still had some good effects.

"When he accessed the Sorcerer's Stone, then Dumbledore was able to return it to its former owner for a short time. Since no one had been able to reach it before, it had a good effect for his bad action.

"Then the Chamber of Secrets. That one I can't seem to think of anything good coming out of it. Though nothing good came out of you going down there either." Harry blushed slightly at this, letting out a nervous laugh.

Hermione sighed shaking her head. "You just won't learn will you Harry." He gave her a big smile, as she continued, "With Sirius, this really was just you. Though at this point was when he met his first real convict. There haven't been many people to escape Azkaban, and one of them met up with Tom. So I guess in a way that was the same.

"Then with the tri-wizarding tournament. That year he was underage for the tournament, but still somehow got in as the representative for Hogwarts.

"And finally the Department of Mysteries. That year one of the previous 'dark lords' had broken into the department. The professors all went to try and stop him, and Tom tagged along for the ride.

"So everything that you have done, he has, too. And now with the attacking a Gryffindor friend, you are one step away from completing his life again."

Harry leaned back against the nearest wall, slumping down to the floor. "So it really is hopeless..."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not." Walking over to him, she bent down to be level with his head. "I have a plan Harry."

Harry smirked slightly, mumbling, "Don't you always."

Hermione laughed at this, playfully slapping his head. "Here's what I plan to do. I will stay with the Gryffindors' and not tell them that I've talked with you. I will pretend to still be with them, but secretly fight for your side. Hopefully I can convince them to not kick you out, but that means that you and I can't be friends in public."

Harry nodded, pushing himself back to his feet. "Alright, Hermione. We can give that a try." She smiled at him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you, too, Harry."

* * *

As Harry approached his room, he noticed that the portrait was open slightly. Walking over to it, he noticed that the snake and lion was missing from the picture. Fear gripped his heart as he pushed the door open and rushed into the room.

The scene before him was one of utter chaos, and destruction. The room looked like a hurricane had tore through it, leaving everything damaged and out of place. Quickly scanning the room, Harry noticed a body laying half covered by the sofa.

With a quick flick of his wrist the couch went flying against the opposite wall, to reveal a badly beaten Blaise lying against the floor. Rushing over to Blaise, Harry yelled, "Where is he Blaise? Where is Draco?"

Blaise stared up at Harry for a moment, before saying, "The Slytherins, they got him." Then he fell into unconsciousness.

Harry whispered a quick banishing spell, sending Blaise into the hospital wing. Then rushed out the door toward the dungeons.

Reaching the Slytherins' dorm, Harry blasted the portrait off its hinges. Storming into the room, he watched as Pansy cast a _Crucio_ on Draco.

Harry's love, lay face down on the floor, thrashing about like a beached fish. His body was torn in many places, and he was bleeding out of several cuts on his body. His left eye seemed to be swollen shut, and his breath was coming in short huffs.

"This will teach you to date that Gryffindor scum." Pansy yelled as she kicked him in the side.

Harry's hate immediately ignited in his soul. Fire poured from his flesh, making the room glow an eerie crimson. "You dare lay your hands on _my_ Draco!" Harry's voice boomed through the dungeons, shaking the stones that held it together.

All 12 of Draco's attackers rounded on Harry, sending multiple curses his direction. Each stuck the flames, and vanished. Harry raised his arms, yelling, "Now you all will pay."

The fire raced off his skin, engulfing every one of the Slytherin students standing near-by. They all screamed in agony, as it seared their pale skin. Suddenly water came pouring out of the ceiling, bringing cool relief to the burning room.

The rage that Harry felt slowly began to die as the fire vanished. "Just like Dumbledore to install water sprinklers in the dungeon." Harry mumbled.

Though the fire no longer burned, the Slytherins didn't dare move. They now knew of the power that Harry had, and didn't want to face his wrath again.

In two quick steps, Harry reached Draco's side. Lifting him from the ground, Harry gently carried him out of the Slytherin Dungeons. "It's alright Draco," Harry whispered lovingly, as tears ran down his cheeks and fell on Draco's ragged flesh. "I'm here now, and I won't ever let you get hurt again."

* * *

**Thank you to all that read this chapter. Sorry about the ending, but what would be the point of having Pain in the name of my story, if everything always went smoothly. **

**But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to read it. Just me writing it, it hurt my soul. I wanted to cry...**

**Well thank you to my Beta, for having some amount of patience with me, and editing my story. And sorry to everyone for not getting this out sooner.**

**lots of hugs**

**Jason**


End file.
